


All Hell Breaks Loose IV: Melbourne

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AHBL5, All Hell Breaks Loose 5, All Hell Breaks Loose Melbourne, Gen, Mature Language and themes, Spn Cast, Spn Conventions, Supernatural Cast - Freeform, Supernatural Conventions, Supernatural Creation Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! </p><p>Here's the Transcripts of my recordings for ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE IV MELBOURNE. </p><p>Posting will be in the order of the panels (so the Intro first then Mark, Matt/Rich then Misha last)</p><p>I apologise now before hand for any mistakes, I am typing out whatever I have recorded to the best of my ability and memory- there may be so lapses *we were a loud crowd* ;)</p><p>I hope you all enjoy, let me know if you do :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

_***** I entered the Welcome a little late, so I got to my seat to record just as Misha picked up the microphone *****_   


_(Matt, Mark, Misha, Richard, Corin and Mitch are on stage, everyone’s clapping and wooing)_   


**Misha:** ah, I’m actually, I’m sorry- I’m a little bit out of sorts right now- I’m just recovering from something that happened in the green room. Matt Cohen-  
  
  
 **Richard** ( _interrupting)_ : No no no we should talk about-  
  
  
 **Matt** ( _exasperated_ , _voice raised)_ : OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

 _  
(There’s a beat of silence between the cast members as they exchange glances) ***l** ike school boys plotting something *****  
  
  
_ **Richard** ( _addressing the audience)_ **:** It has up- it has upset everybody… to hear Matt talk about his workout regime.

 **  
Misha:** You know what- you know what he actually said in the green room- this little piece of- he said; ‘you know what I would do- you know what I should do, oh man I’ve gotta do something I’ve gotta do something to wake myself up. You know what I should just do like four hundred push ups and pretend I work out.’ _(Looks to Matt accusingly, almost yelling)_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

_  
(Everyone laughs)_

**  
Misha:** I haven’t done four hundred push ups in the last four years!

 **  
Richard:** collectively.

 _  
(Audience laughing)_  
  
  
 **Misha** _(suggestively):_ four hundred something _._

  
 **Matt** : The other thing I forgot to tell Misha Collins is I am an absolute compulsive liar. I like nothing more than to lie first thing in the morning. _(Struts a bit, looking cocky)_ I’ll be doing push ups throughout the day- yes ladies and gentleman, that is what I’m here for.  
  
  
 _(Audience Woo’s enthusiastically)_

 **  
Mark** _(Having grabbed a microphone from Misha):_ They want to have you shirtless perhaps.

_  
(Audience squeals its accent)_

**  
Richard:** Sounds like they’re not interested.

 **  
Misha:** that hasn’t seemed to waken them up at all.

 **  
Richard:** If Matt dose four hundred shirtless push ups you’ll see Misha Collin’s car just driving away- taillights blinking-

_  
(Richard looking proud of himself, Misha sniggering)_

_  
(Once composed)_ **Misha** _(to the audience):_ Good morning!  
  
  
 **Audience:** Morning!

 **  
Misha** : How are we?

 **  
Audience** : Good!

_  
(A pause while there’s some laughter)_

**  
Mark** _(without a microphone):_ How many of you were in Sydney yesterday?

_  
(Quite a few hands go up- particularly in the front rows)_

**  
Richard** : You people have a problem.

_  
(Laughter)_

**  
Mark** _(still no microphone):_ We’re in Melbourne right? _(Gets handed a microphone by Matt)_ I’m not actually sure we are in Melbourne right?

 **  
Audience** : Yes

 **  
Mark** _(looking around somewhat dazedly_ ): I’ve been in this room before haven’t I? Rob Benedict was being rude to me in this room.

_  
(Audience laugher)_

**  
Misha** : You know Rob-

 **  
Richard** _(sarcastically):_ The boisterous loud Rob Benedict.

 **  
Mark** : He was doing impressions of me-

 **  
Misha** _(interrupting):_ Has anyone ever been in this room for other purposes before? Like school? Attendance? A class in this room?

_  
(A few people put up their hands ***** mine included ***** )_

**  
Misha:** Yes. Yes. What- what normally happens in here? Do you dissect people, pigs-  
  
  
 **Mark:** Wombats. They work with Wombats.

_  
(The show runner’s start fiddling with the slides projected behind the boys, showing the days schedule etc., the desk and computer system is right in the middle of the panel floor, so the guy is just crouching there attempting to be inconspicuous as he works.)_

**  
Richard** _(looking down at the guy amusedly then gesturing to the audience):_ people often ask- who talk about like, wow there’s a lot of audio-visual interaction that goes on at a Supernatural convention. It’s- the great thing is you never hear from- we hide the whole procedure _(waves absently at the massive desk and computer right in front of him)._ We have a whole system at work that you never know where they areor how they do it.

 **  
Misha** _(gesturing to the desk):_ Quite subtle to have that right in the middle of the room.

 **  
Matt** _(leaning on the desk):_ Oh what- you mean this?

 **  
Richard** : Is there any way we can elevate that about four feet? That would be perfect.

_  
(The show guy looks embarrassed, once he’s done his thing he quickly runs off to the side, the boys watch him go with amusement.)_

**  
Misha** : Thank you. Ah- alright-yes…

_  
(Mark takes a seat at the desk hands poised for action)_

**  
Richard** : Mark Sheppard preparing to play the organ. ( _quietly_ ) If you know what I mean…

 **  
Misha** : hack into the- hack into the main frame.

_  
(Mark starts typing away at the computer, the slideshow behind the boy’s changes abruptly)_

**  
Misha** : Do that again Mark that was amazing!

_  
(Mark starts fiddling again)_

**  
Misha** : This is actually pretty cool you can click on something right there _(points to computer screen)_ and nothing happens.

 **  
Richard** : The magic of computers.

_  
(Suddenly Mark presses something and one of the teaser videos starts to play in the slideshow)_

_  
(Audience claps and laughs)_

**  
Misha** _(acting like a professor):_ This is from a previous year’s convention-

 **  
Matt** : Yeah!

_  
(Video continues playing, it’s Crowley’s introduction sequence, showing pictures from Crowley in seasons five and six and some of eight)_

**  
Richard** : there’s the video-

 **  
Matt** : I don’t know how this is happening…

_  
(Mark finally manages the pause the video)_

**  
Richard** : Just a teaser kids.

 **  
Misha** : He’s gonna get into Rand and Charisa’s bedroom pictures shortly. There’s a nude photo of them- let’s get that up on the screen! No?

_  
(The slideshow changes with Mark’s prompting now showing a notice that reads ‘NOW LUNCH, NEXT MARK SHEPPARD’)_

**  
Misha** :Today… we are serving Mark Sheppard for lunch.

_  
(Audience laughter)_

**  
Richard** : I like how Mark got second billing to meal time.

_  
(The slide changes now it’s a photo of Matt as Young John Winchester)_

_  
(Audience woo’s)_

**  
Richard** : I can look all day- staring at that.

_  
(Audience claps and laughs)_

**  
Misha** _(pointing to Matt’s picture):_ I hate that guy. Over there.

_  
(Mark changes the slide, now it’s a picture of Misha as Castiel)_

**  
Matt** _(without a microphone):_ I hate THAT guy!

_  
(More laughter and clapping)_

**  
Misha** : Okay, so we were instructed to come up here and say hello- good morning and encourage you to buy some photos and autographs and such _(looks pointedly at one of the show runners_ ) which we are doing in a roundabout sort of way. Umm BUT- we are going to do photographs right now? Is that right? _(He gets the affirmative from one show runners)_ so umm- and Matt he promises to be shirtless during the entire process.

_  
(Laughing, Clapping and wooing by the crowd)_

**  
Misha:**  So _(suddenly looks affronted and turns to Matt accusingly)_ FOUR HUNDRED PUSH UPS?!?! I hate you so bad.

_  
(Matt being a cocky shit starts showing off his prowess and teasing the few front rows, looking like he’s going to start some push ups)_

_  
***** The sound cuts out a bit here, the audience is laughing and such. I think someone challenged Matt to a push up competition by yelling out? I didn’t get Matts reply- needless to say, no shirts were removed. *****_

**  
Misha** : Alright guys-

 **  
Fan from the crowd:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK!

_  
(Everyone starts cheering and clapping and suddenly everyone starts singing ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ to Mark. Misha, Richard, Matt, Mitch and Corin join in)_

**  
Mark** _(after we’re all done)_ :  My names not Maaaarrrrrrrr-k. Maaaarrrrrrrr-k?  What’s wrong with you people? Diction please! Diction! _(Deepens his voice and says seriously)_ Mark.

_  
(We all laugh)_

**  
Mark** _(then says very quietly):_  Thank you. _(Before going back to deep and affirming)_ Mark!

_  
(Crowd laughs, as the boys all prepare to leave, the photos are beginning)_

**  
Misha** : Bye guys!!


	2. Mark Sheppard Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first instalment of Marks panel, as it was so long I had to spilt it into two.
> 
> Please leave a comment, or Kudos if you're interested in me continuing to post this :)

_*I am now under the firm belief that before every Panel Mark has he should take a small twenty minute nap- he was amazing here, and most defiantly a highlight of the whole Con for me. (I also had a High Five battle/confrontation with him while lining up for photos. Thank you to the awesome Cas Cosplayer who leant me their Angel Blade so I could pretend to stab Mark when he tried (succeeded) to trick me)*_

_(Crowley’s introduction video plays, showing highlights of Crowley’s time in SPN to the tune of High Way to Hell)_   
  


**  
Corin:** Ladies and Gentlemen- the most awesome; Mark Sheppard!

_  
(Crowd cheers and claps)_

**  
Mark** _(to Corin):_ Thankyou my friend. _(To us)_ How’s it going?

_  
(Mark moves to sit down at the desk centre stage, he peers at it curiously before announcing to us)_

**  
Mark** : Just gonna check my email.

_  
(We all laugh)_

**  
Mark** : I took a nap. I just took a haarrdd nap for like twenty minutes.

_  
(We all giggle as he ‘checks his email’)_

**  
Mark:** All good. So what have I missed?

_  
(Audience murmurs responses, including but not limited to ‘not much’ and ‘nothing’)_

**  
Mark:** Bloody typical. Where am I Melbourne?

_  
(Audience woos)_

**  
Mark:** I like Melbourne.

_  
(Audience cheers)_

**  
Fan:** We like you too Mark!

**  
Mark:** Aww, thank you. I’ve been in Melbourne before. Few times _. (Laughs lightly)_ Na, I like Melbourne a lot. Ah, ah the great- who here saw theSynphonic Spectacular?

_  
(Several people in the crowd shout out for yes)_

****  
Mark: So you know I had a really good time doing that. That was fun. _(Looks down at the microphone he’s holding)_ ahh there’s that weird sort of- slap back echo. AH. BU- _(the  
microphone makes it echo slightly)_

_  
(Mark keeps making small sounds into the mic, making it echo. Before too long he spots a fan in their electric scooter *is that the proper name?* just off to the side of the panel floor)_

**  
Mark:** What are you doing there?  Just hanging out?

_  
(He approaches them, still talking. When he’s right beside them he looks to the scooter)_

**  
Mark:** I should get one of these. S’nice isn’t it you can kick in it and nobody cares- that’s the way it goes.

_  
(He points to the person’s SPN Merch *I think it is a shirt*)_

**  
Mark:** I’ve been on that show. Cool innit?

_  
(There’s a pause while the audience giggles. The fan is cutely flustered.)_

**  
Mark** _(to the fan):_ Come here often?

_  
(Everyone starts to laugh)_

****  
Mark: What else you got rigged up to this thing? _(He starts going through the fans belongings)_ Oh yeah you got all your stuff. Nice job. What’s the horn like on this? The horn on   
these is usually rubbish. The horn- what’s it sound like?

_  
(The fan sounds the horn)_

**  
Scooter** _(weakly):_ meeeeep.

**  
Mark:** wha- you go-

**  
Scooter:** meeeeeeeeeeeep.

_  
(Audience laughs)_

_  
(Mark continues to sound the horn, it’s a small meep sound that really does nothing at all)_

**  
Mark** _(after having effectively discovered that no matter how many times he makes it sound- it doesn’t get any louder):_ Sorry I asked.

_  
(Everybody laughs)_

**  
Mark:** Oh dear. They’re always crap aren’t they? Don’t you want one of those truck horns?

_  
(He makes the truck horn signal with his hand)_

**  
Mark** _(loudly):_ BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Get outta my way!

_  
(Laughing)_

**  
Mark** _(shakes his head and steps away from the fan, he pulls the microphone further from his mouth and says):_ It’s so much nicer when I’m talking like this. Ah there you goes-

_  
(He brings the microphone right up against his mouth and mumbles loudly)_

**  
Mark (deep and gravely):** unlikewhenitalklikethisright?

_  
(He pulls the microphone back a normal distance and starts examining the crowd.)_

**  
Mark:** alright so who’s got microphones? Who’s gonna ask questions?

_  
(People raise their hands up in the audience)_

**  
Mark** : You’ve all got microphones? Or you’re trying to-

_  
(Audience cuts him off laughing)_

**  
Mark** : it’s very confusing… I just woke up, give me a break! I haven’t finished my tea yet.

_  
(As Mark takes a sip of his tea, one fan down the front who has the microphone makes herself known)_

**  
Mark** : what?

**  
Fan** : umm is Crowley really a demon- or is he something else, cos you’ve never seen his eyes flash, he’s fluent in Enochian and he has a lot of human traits?

**  
Mark:** you talking to me?

_  
(Audience laughing)_

**  
Fan:** No, the other Mark Sheppard.

_  
(Audience laughs because that was a sick buurrn *What Mark says here is indiscernible over the audience’s laughter, sorry*)_

  
( _A picture of season five Crowley is on the screen, Mark look up at it and shakes his head, ignoring the fan’s question)_

**  
Mark** : I don’t like that picture.

_  
(As the audience giggles, Mark props himself against the desk in the centre stage)_

**  
Mark** : You know what I like about coming to Melbourne? I never have to answer any questions.

_  
(Audience laughs)_

**  
Mark** : Me? I always answer questions…. With questions…

_  
(More laughing)_

****  
Mark: What was your question again? _(In a high droning voice)_ : Is Crowley a demon? ( _Pause_ )  Or is he something else? ( _Pause_ ) Because… ( _Pause_ ) we’ve never seen his eyes flash   
red?

_  
(Suddenly normal)_ **Mark** : It’s true. You never see my eyes flash. Smoke- that could be anything.

_  
(He sips his tea, someone in the front row/s is filming/snapping pictures of him furiously.)_

**  
Mark** : You do know I can see you right?

_  
(Everyone erupts into laughter)_

**  
Mark** : It’s okay. Carry on. _(He sees another fan doing something)_ What are you doing?

_  
(Suddenly the picture of Crowley behind Mark changes to the Show runner’s announcement that the ‘time for taking pictures is over’ and that we have to put away all of our cameras,)_

_  
(Mark reads over the notice and turns back to the crowd)_

**  
Mark** : Aww, really? They make you put the cameras away?

_  
(Audience say ‘yes’ sadly)_

**  
Mark** : Alright- go-GO FOR IT. Now! Quick! Everybody takes pictures!

_  
(Everyone is frantically taking pictures, whipping out their phones, using their cameras as Mark strikes several poses, including a muscle pose)_

**  
Mark** : Right got it out of your system? CAMERA’S DOWN!

_  
(Clapping and cheering from the audience)_

**  
Mark** : So, there you go… now I’m blind.

_  
(People clapping and laughing as Mark jokingly wipes at his eyes, he steps away from the desk and as he does one of the show runners approaches it)_

**  
Mark** _(affronted):_ Every time I turn away you keep nicking my tea!

_  
(The show runner holds his hand up placating as he moves away. Mark shoo’s him off and the show runner guy *for lack of a better term* flounces away)_

**  
Mark** : that really wasn’t the butchest walk I ever seen.

_  
(Audience laughing)_

_  
(Show runner guy smiling, bows lightly)_

**  
Mark** : But you did stick the landing _(Mark does a little dance stance, half jazz hands)_ ta-Da!

**  
The fan from earlier with the Crowley/demon question** : You didn’t answer my question-

**  
Mark** : Yes I did! I answered your question- with… your question.

_  
(He turns away and looks out into the crowd.)_

**  
Mark** : Who’s next?

_  
(A fan from the crowd says something)_

**  
Mark** : What? Sorry you don’t have a microphone.

_  
(Everybody laughs)_

**  
Mark** : Who’s got the mic right now?

_  
(Turns out the fan does have a microphone, it’s just that she’s talking with her hand raised in the air)_

**  
Mark:** You have a microphone? Then why don’t you talk into the microphone?

_  
(Everybody is laughing)_

**  
Mark** : We have an armpit microphone at my work. _(Mark raises his own hand and speaks turns his face into his armpit as though speaking into a microphone)_ well…

**  
Fan** : Hi-by the way, umm what’s your favourite thing about Crowley?

**  
Mark** : _(sighs)_ that’s so hard to place. I mean he’s just so perfect-

_  
(Everyone starts cheering and wooing)_

**  
Mark** : Although I really am enjoying the naked sex scenes. More and More every year.

_  
(He paces around the stage and looks out into the crowd)_

**  
Mark** : Who here was in Sydney?

_  
(Only a few people raise their hands)_

**  
Mark** : Oh good I can tell the whole- all the same stories again right? Nobody’s really gonna care. _(He breaths in deeply and smiles to himself)_ still- never answered a question.

**  
Mark** : Anyone else got a microphone? _(One of the attendees chooses a person for the microphone)_ You lot are getting slow.

**  
Fan** : Hello!

**  
Mark** ( _high_ ): Hi! Hello.

**  
Fan** : Hi Mark-ah in the photo op you told me about your two lovely dogs Daisy and Lilly-

**  
Mark** : Daisy and Lilly- because your names Lilly-

**  
Fan** : ah yes, ha, I was wondering umm if you could tell us a little bit more them- whether they do any tricks- or what their personalities are like.

__  
(There’s a moment of silence as Mark just stands there, then as the audience laughs he slowly starts making his way up the aisle to the girl who asked the question. We all  
continue laughing as he enters the girl’s personal space and looks her right in the eye smiling)

**  
Mark** _(impossibly close to the girl):_ No.

_  
(Audience erupts in applause and laughter as Mark smiling smugly to himself walks away from the fan and back down the aisle_ )

**  
Mark** _(talking to us all.):_ Take out your books to page thirty two.

_  
(He laughs to himself)_

**  
Mark** : You can tell you lot of you who finished school and those who didn’t. Who’s got a Mic?

_  
(The new fan with the Mic stands up)_

**  
Fan** : Hey Mark  
  
 ****  
Mark : Hi

_  
(Mark steps close to the fan in the aisle)_

**  
Fan** : wow- so close. Ah anyway-

**  
Mark** : No this is close. _(Mark steps closer, so their faces are inches apart)_

_  
(Everybody laughs)_

**  
Fan** _(somewhat flustered):_ Ah- my question is ah- what’s the best birthday present you’ve got this year? Except us?

_  
(We all laugh)_

**  
Mark** _(points down at his shirt, it’s black with white writing and says no in almost every possible language):_ This is pretty cool.

**  
Fan** : Where’d you get it?

**  
Mark** : A fan made this for me and gave it to me yesterday.

_  
(We all awwwww)_

**  
Mark** : and said ‘you’d better were it tomorrow’. And I was like this is a really nice shirt. It’s ‘NO’ in just about every language I’ve read in my entire life. No. no. no no no. Millions and dozens of no’s. _(suddenly puts on Crowley’s voice)_ No.

_  
(audience cheers)_

**  
Mark** : I love Richard Speight’s impression of me _(puts on a voice that’s nasely and gruttle)_ no. No. _(back to normal voice)_ That’s me if I was the Artful Dogger.

_  
(he notices a fan using their camera)_

**  
Mark** : have you still got your camera? Very good.

_  
(everybody laughs)_

**  
Mark** : You know I can see you right? ( _sighs_ ) anyone else got a question?

**  
New fan up the back:** Kooo-eeee

**  
Mark** _(mockingly):_ Koo-ee?

_  
(laughter)_

**  
Mark** : Is this a bad British sitcom from the seventies ‘Kooo-eeee’

**  
Fan** : No I’m Irish so I regress.

**  
Mark** : same thing.

_  
(audience laughs and oohs)_

****  
Mark: in Ireland all we did is get bad British sitcoms in the sixties- I lived in Ireland for God sake most my families Irish. There’s two types of people in the world those that are  
Irish and those that want to be.

  
( _Crowd cheers and claps)_

**  
Fan** : I was just wondering- there’s so many great Crowley moments and lots of catch phrases and I think my favourite one so far is one from episode twenty two about the torture- I was wondering could you possibly-

**  
Mark** _(interrupting):_ No one in the history of torture has been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with.

_  
(Everyone bursts into applause and cheering)_

**  
Mark** : what’s funny about that is that- what pisses off Crowley is that that sentence ends in a preposition. And what makes it funny- I was talking about this yesterday- what makes it funny is, for those of you who haven’t heard the story, tough luck for those of you who have, what makes it funny is that when you’re saying that as Crowley all your thinking is … No one in the history of torture has been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured… with…torture…with…torture…cha.

_  
(Everyone laughing)_

**  
Mark** : Which is the echo of what happened in the season five when I came in and I’m like ‘how bout you don’t miss morons’ and Jensen – as Dean says _(Puts on a brilliant Dean voice)_ you’re the moron…s.

_  
(Laughter escalates)_

**  
Mark** : It’s great trying to work out if it’s plural or not. SO- when they write great stuff like that when the language is that much fun to do. I remember reading that going it’s ah-yeah, somebody really enjoyed writing this down. I think Eugene and Brad wrote that which is really funny. Umm I get loads of those- fun ones like that. We make a few of them up but most of them are written out. Umm my favourite one is- of course- ‘Where’s your Moose?’

_  
(Audience giggling)_

**  
Mark** : which started a revolution… of Moosekteers.

_  
(More giggles)_

**  
Mark** :  Rather wonderful. It is it’s just a great thing; ‘where’s your Moose?’ Remember at the end of – when was the end of the Leviathan stuff was that ssssss-

**  
Audience** : Seven

****  
Mark: the end of seven right? The last episode of seven.  I’ve done a lot of Finale’s haven’t I? That’s right I jumped Kevin out. Dick’s dead. I love a character that they only  
invented so I would say Dick.

_  
(Everybody laughs)_

**  
Mark** : James Patrick Stewart is one of my oldest friends- he’s a lovely guy and I know his family really well and it’s it’s like; ‘Call me Dick’ and I’m like; _(long pause in which we’re all giggling)_ well… Dick.’

**  
Mark** : I mean it’s delicious. Again- the writers have a lot of fun. We went through a really difficult stage with insults; we went through the Gigantor and you know the; Mop-headed-lumberjacks.

_  
(audience laughs as Mark sighs morosely)_

**  
Mark** : ah.. that stuff was difficult. Giraffe…didn’t really do it but Moose.

_  
(audience cheers)_

****  
Mark: and when we got to the end of seven I actually changed one of the lines- I think Bob was directing that episode and it was originally written ‘sorry Sam’ you know? Sorry  
Sam. And it was- I said Sam a bunch of times and I was like ‘I think I have to say Moose here’ and we hadn’t said Moose in a while right?  At that point we hadn’t said moose in a while and it was actually the kindest sort of thing I’d said to him in a really long time like; _(Crowley’s voice)_ sorry Moose.

_  
(audience laughs)_

**  
Mark** : and everyone was like ‘yeah’.

_  
(audience laughs harder)_

**  
Mark** : that was the day he- Jared- picked me up and shaked me. _(Mark mimes being Jared picking him up and shaking him, he puts on a cute dumb voice pretending to be Jared)_ Hey Shep how you doing?

_  
(Everyone laughs)_

**  
Mark** : he does stuff like that. Because he CAN. The Moose. The Moose. I think he loves it. I think it’s a great nickname isn’t it? It just stuck- it wasn’t a thing before I said it was it?

**  
Audience:** No

**  
Mark** : Cos I wasn’t sure if it had ever appeared before so it’s like; maybe they like it, maybe it’s just because it was just really well written at the time it was good and it was the one that stuck. Dick…Moose… the best one is when the phone rang and it’s ‘not moose’

_  
(Everybody thinks back on it and laughs)_

**  
Mark** : because that didn’t happen on- that only happened on the show,  it only happened on the screen. I was watching the TV and I was like _(high pitched)_ ‘AHHHHHH’ _(everybody starts to laugh_ ) not moose.  It was Moose and Squirrel which you know obviously Moose and Squirrel- it’s very funny.

**  
Mark** : yeah. Have you seen the new t-shirt that is out?  The ah ‘You’re good but I’m Crowley?’

_  
(Crowd laughs and several people say yes)_

 

**Mark** : the greatest T-shirt. Talk about good for my ego- it’s a great picture of me with a great line of dialogue. Is the girl here who has the tattoo of my last line from season nine here?

 

_(Fan Woo’s to get Mark’s attention)_

**  
Mark** : This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen. Would you- would you, you got your camera so we can put it up? You don’t have live feed here do we? Show your tattoo it’ts different because  most amazing tattoo io its just wonderful. i s just wonderful. I mean- sorry to embarrass you, in fact it’s my favourite thing to do.

_  
(Audience laughs)_

**  
Mark** : But this is the most amazing tattoo I’ve ever seen. Because it’s different flavour- do you mind me touching your leg?

 

(Mark reads off the tattoo on the fans leg)

**  
Mark** : Let’s go take a howl at that moon.    
  
**_  
*_** _here’s a picture of the fans tattoo on her twitter, make sure to favourite/retweet!_[ _https://twitter.com/Buffye13/status/472999754092146688_](https://twitter.com/Buffye13/status/472999754092146688) **** _*_

**__ **

**Mark:** It’s fabulous. It’s an absolutely beautiful tattoo. It’s just, it’s beautiful. Thankyou.

 

_(Audience claps)_

  
**Fan** _(with the microphone)_ : when you did that speech the first time did you get it all in the first take?

 

**Mark** : the torture one? Wha-ahh, yeah they were kinda shocked but it’s really well written. Jeremy- its Jeremy at his best. It’s easy to say stuff…if that makes sense.  And it kinda made sense with everything that had happened in season nine right? Cos everything happened in season nine you didn’t really know till the last episode what was really going on- whether it was bullshit or whether it was something of substance. And to have that- there’s a reason why  I was sitting the way I was sitting  and Tom Wright- an amazing director , He used to do story boards for Hitchcock- I mean he an amazing human being- older man, worked with everyone, everybody  and he’s like, I see you in the doorway. And I’m like; I see me sitting down. I see me sitting down and I remember if you ever look to the Lincoln Memorial- you know the Lincoln Memorial? And I got this sorta weird flash of sitting _(he sits down In his seat, one arm thrown over the back of the chair)_ just that draped look that Lincoln has. And I tried to have that feel. That eulogy as though if Lincoln was sitting in your bedroom and you were dead…

 

_(Everybody laughs)_

 

**Mark** : Yeah really- I mean the usual thing _(Notices the tattoo fan is still standing)_ do you want to sit down?  Don’t just stand there. _(Fan sits down)_ thank you so much for doing that- that’s a beautiful tattoo.

 

_(Everyone cheers and claps)_

 

**Mark** : we all love that. I mean- like I say, I’ve said its lots of times before, I’m sorry if it’s boring but if you guys are new here you should know that; to wear… your heart on your sleeve, literally, is the most wonderful and courageous thing. I think it’s a fabulous thing. Umm, you know- geeks were vilified and pilloried for loving what they love and dressing up as what they want to dress up as. Sort of honouring what it is they love- and I think it’s just fantastic, like when you care about something that much and you make a little art and its your own. You know I’ll tell Jeremy about that (the tattoo) because its just fabulous.  He’ll go wow because that’s just really cool- it’s so pretty- it’s such a pretty tattoo. If it was like block letters or whatever it’d be like- eh, whatever- _(Mark pulls a face.)_

_(We all giggle)_

 

**Mark** : yeah, thanks.  But it’s you know, I’m like wow that’s my line- that…Jeremy…wrote.

 

_(We all laugh)_

**Mark** _(to the tattoo fan):_ so yeah- if you could Tweet me a picture of it or something or post it so I can make sure Jeremy sees it because it’s just beautiful.

 

_(Clapping and Applause from us)_

**Mark** : And that’s the thing you know- when you’re brave enough , to love what you love and don’t care what everybody else thinks about it’s just  a fantastic thing _(crowd wooing)_ I mean think about It, when I was a kid I grew up in the seventies, I was born sixty four- fifty years old-

 

_(Crowd wooing)_

 

**Mark** : fifty years old, on the 30th I was. So I’m a Yoda now.

 

_(Laughing)_

 

**Mark** _(in Yoda’s voice):_ Hmm, born on the 30 th I was.

 

_(More laughing)_

 

**Mark:** I had red hair- orange hair, I have orange hair when I was twelve. Dye wasn’t as easily available, it was henna- so I was bright orange and it was the beginning of punk and it was pretty cool.in nineteen seventy six I- you know, but I’m lucky I mean look around you’ve got (points to one fan in the crowd) blue and (points to another fan) and purple- great purple. But this is- now it’s possible, you’re not getting beaten up at school because you look different. Alright? Now we’re the cool people.

 

_(We all laugh somewhat disbelievingly)_

**Mark:** they’re the idiots. You know; getting drunk and ripping the sleeves of your t-shirt is like no longer that exciting in Australia is it?

 

_(Audience laughs)_

  
**Mark** : Paul Hogan has got a lot to answer for. He he, I mean if you think about it it’s a wonderful change in culture isn’t it? It’s an amazing change in culture- but ah- I’m always so proud of people that wear their heart on their sleeves… apart from the ones who dress as Castiel.

 

_(Audience erupts into laughter and clapping_ )

 

**Mark:** Not being serious. _(Crowd giggles, but starts laughing harder when Mark shakes his head and mouths that he is being serious)_

 

_END OF PART ONE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next instalment will be up Thursday, hope you all enjoyed that, if there's anything you wanted to comment on or discuss feel free to leave a comment 
> 
> Also check out my fic Lipstick, also found on this account ;)


	3. Mark Sheppard Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Marks Panel
> 
> Please if you read this- give it a Kudos so I know people are actually interested in reading more.

_(Mark walks back to the desk in the centre of the room, he sip his tea and smiles)_

 

 **Mark:** It’s good tea.

 

_(Audience chuckles)_

 

 **Mark** _(catches sight of a fan with green hair):_ Green as well I see everything and it’s fabulous- I love it. Alright who’s got a question, I haven’t answered anything.

 

_(A fan is just about to ask their question when Mark suddenly switches course)_

 

 **Mark** : let’s go take a howl at that moon, I love it. It’s so brilliant cos it’s- _(crowd starts laughing at him getting caught off track)_

 

 **Mark** : it’s the thing- it’s the thing in the bar that makes it work. Because you don’t realise unless you go back and watch the episode again that I’m sitting there going; ‘you ever thought of jacking it all in?’ you ever thought of jacking in, being the King of Hell?  Right? You all got that right?

 

 **Audience** : yeah’s yeps and yes’

 

 **Mark** : isn’t it weird that you kinda sorta have to go back to and then go OH that’s what he’s talking about. Because I know what’s gonna happen to Dean. So at the beginning of that- I’m going around in circles but- in the beginning of that that speech is a eulogy.  The beginning of that speech is you know _(pause, then speaks in a low sombre tone)_ ‘I’m sorry it happened this way, I’m sorry that this is where you’re at and I’m sorry that this is going on and I have to tell you something- you know _(his tone changes, lightens)_ I didn’t LIE to you.’

_(Audience laughs)_

 

 **Mark** : But- that’s important. It’s fundamental. Umm I didn’t lie to you but… I maaaaayyy have forgotten to tell you something about what happened. And I believe that it was important for us to make that speech be in three parts. Because at that tie I think if I remember the cutting right, Sam is summoning me but I’m already there. Which is really uncomfortable for everybody that’s thinking about me being instantly summoned obviously I’m not getting instantly summoned- I’m not- that’s not what I am. I’m not that summonable. Remember when I’m in the massage parlour?

 

_(Audience hmms it’s yes)_

 

 **Mark** _(dreamily):_   I shall never forget.

 

_(We all laugh)_

 

 **Mark** : lovely girl, lovely girl. And she never stopped massaging me! Two and a half hours! I never saw her because I was looking like this _(props his cheek on his crossed forearms and is looking off to the side.)_ the whole crews sitting in front of me. They built a massage parlour inside a shop, because we needed to shoot in a certain area, where Metatron was and the bus stop were all in the one area, and they just had an empty shop and they built the massage parlour in it. So there I am naked- all my tattoos have been covered up, it takes about three four hours to cover them all up, and…this beautiful girl- this stunning gorgeous girl, who writes symphonies for a hobby-

 

_(We all think that’s pretty cool)_

 

 **Mark** : -remarkably intelligent, lovely human being, and- she said ‘you know I’ve been practicing my massage so I don’t hurt you.

 

_(Audience awws and laughs)_

 

 **Mark** : I’m like; okay, and all I see is the crew going _(mimics the jealous expressions of the crew, mouthing ‘you lucky bastard’)_

 

_(We all laugh)_

  
**Mark** _(impersonating the crew_ ): You lucky- bastard. And you know we’d do a shot and then we’d be finished and she’s still talking to me and she’s like ‘you okay?’ _(mimes massaging going on)_ and I’m ‘oh... Yeah’

 

_(Audience laughs)_

 

 **Mark** : two and a half hours. That’s girls hands were like magnificent.  Amazing. Ladies- it’s a skill. It’s a skill, you can get anything you want with that ability. AANNNYYTTHHIINNGG you want. Trust me.

 

 **Mark:** but she was fabulous- she was so nice and so good. Yeah. _(Slight pause then)_ Why’ve I had more naked sex scenes then the boys?

 

 _(we all laugh, then a fan like a Goddess descending from on high calls out)_  
  
 **Fan** : BECAUSE YOU’RE HOTTER!

 

_(Audience we explode into cheers and laughter as Mark smiles)_

 

 **Mark** _(over our cheering and wooing):_ THANKYOU!

 

_(As we start to settle down, Mark’s still smiling.)_

 

 **Mark** : There’s sexy and then there’s _(gestures to himself and says in Crowley’s deep voice)_ sexy.

 

_(we start up again laughing and cheering)_

 

 **Mark** _(laughing):_ yes- but to get back to that- _*Crowley’s eulogy/speech to Dean*_   it’s three- it’s three parts, the first part; ‘sorry for what happened’ and then I know you guys, I was hoping we were really hoping as we were building this that you guys were going; okay he’s gonna save him right? He’s gonna save him. You know I’m gonna have to save him and then I go pull the blade out. I pull the bald out here I don’t walk up and then pull the blade out like ‘yay’ he’d going over to save him. I pull the blade out and you’re like; ‘what the hell is he doing?’ I’ve got the blade. Why have I got the blade? Why is it… my game? And then I bring my game- to Dean. And then the dialogue changes. And the dialogue is- I knew- I love that line- I knew when you didn’t eat the cheese burger _(he laughs)_ it’s one of the greatest line ever.

 

_(We all laugh including Mark)_

 

 **Mark** : it’s like yeah- _(laughing still)_ when you didn’t eat a cheese burger I knew you were rrrreeeaaaallllyyyy messed up.

 

_(More laughter)_

 

 **Mark** : when you gave away that stack of Asian porn. And its like- it’s such a weirdly personal line right? It’s a great story in that, and I’m like; they’ll know that I’m doing this and then I fold Dean’s hand in and fold his hand to his chest. And when it started glowing did you believe he was coming back to life? Was that what you believed?

 

_(Most of the audience says no)_

 

 **Mark** : No? What’s wrong with you?

 

_*indescribable voices here from the fans in the front rows*_

 

 **Mark** : no body looks for that.  You know what I’m saying that if you follow it your like- alright… so you’re going he’s gonna become a demon?!

 

_(Typically audience says yes)_

 

 **Mark** : ah, you poor things.

 

_(We laugh ***** they forget that the majority of us either write or read Meta ***** )_

 

 **Mark** : We did our best. It was fantastic- but I mean in that moment? Because of the beats and the rhythm and the difficulty. Do you know what he _*Jensen*_ did on the first close up when we were going through the rehearsal?  So I’m leaning in to do the thing with the hand and he goes _(Throws his hands up and yells)_ RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

 

_(we all start the laugh, that’s such a Jensen thing to do)_

 

 **Mark** : Thankyou I just shit myself. I’m pretty sure he was drunk. It was the last shot on the last day of season nine for him and all he had to do was lie in a bed. I looked at him and he was like _(pulls a stupid face with his tongue out and eyes crossed)_

 

 **Mark** : you know that Jensen Ackles face, _(purses and pouts his lips)_

_(We’re all giggling and chucking away)_

 

 **Mark** : there you go. But uh, yeah- it was a fabulous thing to do and I’ve been so lucky that that they give me those fun things to do. Cos I mean yeah again Crowley has a story that- you’ve kinda gotta know that I was in charge right? You’ve kinda gotta know right?

 

_(We all agree)_

 

 **Mark** : and Mitch was like; ‘why the hell does anybody believe Crowley?  Like what idiot will believe _(puts on a weird, overly enthusiastic voice)_ sure! Crowley’s gonna save us!’

 

_(We all laugh because it’s true)_

 

 **Mark: ‘** You have an amazing character it’s like; okay.’ I said, well you know they always believe that they can kill him after they’ve done the thing that they need to do. But then he’s _*Crowley*_ always the one whose like; ‘I kinda knew that was what you were going to do in the first place. It’s just at the point where they’re ready to kill me it’s like. _(Splays his fingers to mime disappearing)_ Poof. Seeya.

 

 **Mark** : I mean it’s- do you all like the uh, the uh, Dean and Crowley aspect this year?

 

_(Audience woos)_

 

 **Mark** : it’s been so much fun to do, he’s just so much fun to play with.

 

_(We all burst into laughter because we have dirty minds)_

 

 **Mark** : Dirty girls! _(We all laugh harder)_ Ah, dear Ryan Curtis has decided the ah, the shipping pairs together, and he’s like; ‘so, are we shipping Crowlean?’

 

_(We’re all laughing)_

 

 **Mark** : Sung to the tune of Jolene? _(Starts singing in the tune of Jolene)_ Crowlean, Crowlean, Crow-leeeaan.  I think we should defiantly come onto stage with that someday. _(In Crowley’s voice, still singing Jolene)_ I’m begging of you please, don’t take my man.

 

 **Mark** : yeah- so it’s so much fun. Take a howl at the moon, just becomes a- don’t you ever just feel like fucking off and doing something else? So yep- that’s what we’re left with. What is he? What is he really? What is Dean- well he’s a demon- woo- but what is he? What is he?  You gotta ask yourself what that means. Does what Cain says real or is it something else something beyond that- what is it? So what is he and then how important is it that Crowley makes sure that Dean understand that _(he says hurriedly)_ that he never lied to him- so is it is it _(says coolly, and calmly)_ I never lied to you. Or is it _(in a high, meek obviously panicked voice)_ I never lied to you, really. Is it? Isn’t it? You never know- I’m just screwing with you.

 

_(we all start to laugh)_

 

 **Mark** : I die in the first episode of season ten.

 

_(we all go aww in sad voices and start making objections)_

 

 **Mark** : Spoilers? Sorry! _(Makes a thoroughly unimpressed face)_ why the hell would you believe anything I say? So ridiculous. So no its like ah- I have no idea how it’s quite gonna unfold or the order its gonna unfold in but I’m really excited that it is. It’s a lovely place to start isn’t it? Like; GET OUT OF THAT ONE GUYS! It’s gonna be fun when they come back from Hellatus.

 

 **Mark:** Right whose got a microphone?

 

_(the showrunners are going around giving out microphones)_

 

 **Mark:** what you’ve got people in the aisles or what? ****  
  
New fan with microphone: Hi

 

 **Mark _(_** _is looking at and pointing at a different fan closer to him):_ This poor girl has had her arm stretched to the limit up here- they’re gonna get around to you at some point.

 

 **Fan** _(with Microphone):_ I was wondering if you’ve ever went online and went on Tumblr _(several people have started to chuckle at this point)_ and saw the Crowley tag.

 

 **Mark:** saw the what?

 

 **Fan:** the tag list.

**Mark** _(clearly confused):_ the what?

 **  
Fan:** Tags. Crowley tags.   
**  
**_(By this point Mark looks completely befuddled, several people in the crowd are trying to explain what the fan means to him)_   
  
**Mark** : say it again?  
  
 **Crowd** : Tumblr

 

 **Mark** : you lot have got the weirdest freakin accents.  
  
( _Laughing_ )  
  
 **Mark** : Annunciate, Girl! Annunciate!

 

 **Fan** _(superiorly):_ You’re excused.  
  
 **Mark** : what?   
  
**Fan** _(quieter this time):_ You’re excused.

 

_(There’s some laughing and ‘ohhs’ in the crowd at Mark’s expression)_

  
**Mark** : I don’t know what you’re asking me. Do I go hang out on Tumblr- there’s a lot of great stuff going on on Tumblr right now. But umm, I just got a thing from the CW guy ‘is this your official Tumblr account?’ and I’m like; ‘I don’t think so.’  
  
 _(Audience laughs)_

 

 **Mark** : I have one but I don’t really use it yet. But I will start to use it just to please you.

 

_(There’s a lot of mixed reactions to this, some cheering some people freaking out)_

 

 **Mark** : There’ll be more umm, we’ll do more airport selfies and stuff. I’ve got three long flights. I love the stuff you guys are brilliant- you guys are just amazing you put this stuff together and you make it so much fun. I look at this- that picture of me in the field the side on picture of me-there was such cool stuff that was done with that. It was really cool. I thought- oh wow that’s nice.   
  
_(Suddenly a fan is coming back from the toilet Mark spots them and point them out)_  
  
 **Mark:** Hey you- did you wash your hands?

 

_(Everybody laughs)_

 

 **Mark** : what? _(He shakes his head and goes to sit at the desk chair.)_ Ahh, so much fun. _(He’s silent for a moment then quietly)_ do you ever feel like jacking it all in? Anybody else? _(He cuts himself off)_ I’m really in a strange mood today, aren’t I?  
  
 _(We all laugh and agree, strange but good mood)_

**Mark:** Yeah I’m really sort of soft and gentle and old.   
  
_(There’s one laugh that stands out from all the rest a lovely high cackle)_

 

 **Mark** : This I have to investigate. (He starts to make his way up the aisle as the fan who laughed is practically burning up with their flustering.) 

 

_(Mark approaches her slowly till he stops right in front of her)_

 

 **Mark** : What on earth was that noise?   
  
**Fan** _(now has a microphone_ ): I-I have a demon trap. (Referring to her demon trap skirt)

 

 **Mark** : yeah but you realise what you have in your demon trap?   
  
( _Everybody laughs_ )  
  
 **Mark** : you’ve managed to capture your underwear.

 

_(More laughter from everyone including the lovely laugh of the fan herself.)_

**Mark** : Isn’t this just the moment when they put the gun to Lucifers head and went click-Ohh that shit doesn’t work on me. Wouldn’t it be really scary if the demon trap never actually worked on me?

 

 _(Everyone starts ooooohhhing, then all of a sudden a fan from before *is Crowley a Demon question* calls out)_  
  
 **Fan** : is that your answer to my question?

 

_(everybody cheers and claps)_

 

 **Mark:** shut up you!

 

_(everybody laughs)_

 

 **The fan with the demon trapped underwear:** I wanna t- _(bursts into laughter)_

 

 **Mark** _(steps even closer to her and sings in the tune of the Love Boat theme song_ ): Love, exciting and new-

 

 **Fan** : This is a very terrifying moment cos I think your eyes are gunna flash red-

 

_(audience laughter)_

 

 **Fan** : I wanted to ask, who named the hell hound?   
  
**Mark** : I did.  
  
 **Fan** : you do?  
  
 **Mark:** a you meant the uh, Juliet? That was Jeremy that was hysterical.  Juliet come to papa! Brilliant. But I helped- cos I said, I told him, you do know that my first Hell Hound is Growley? And he goes; ‘really?’ Can’t fight the fans. Growley- _(he starts to make his way back down the aisle)_ Owley the owl, Cowley the cow, Sowley the pig, Meowley the cat- Fowley the chicken.  
  
 _(We all start cheering and clapping)_

 

 **Mark** : remember it’s been done- it’s a good memory.

 

 **Fan** : What about Bombat the Wombat?  
  
 **Mark** : no. Slight break with the rules there. You know you might’ve well said Skippy the Bush Kangaroo. Although I do love wombats. Wombat is my favourite animal- absolutely the deadliest animal in Australia, kills more people then any other animal in this country and it is the cutest looking this I have ever seen in my life. When I used to watch a Country Practice-

  
 _(we all start cheering and wooing)_  
  
 **Mark** : the best actor on that show was about this big _(lowers his hand the about his knee height)_ with a little round butt, wobbling around. He was brilliant wasn’t he? He was. THAT’S a national treasure. When I was watching Skippy the other day from in my hotel room- I was like coming too in a coma watching whatever it is channel like seven- 7Mate- or whatever it is and then I hear this; _(sung in the tune of Skippy the Bush Kangaroo *for those of you interested;_[ _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_agtNKbgSfI &feature=kp_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_agtNKbgSfI&feature=kp) _*_ _)_ din, da din da dindadindadin, da, dindadindadindadin din _(we all start clapping out the tune as well)_

 

 **Mark** : And I’m like Oh My God! I’m having an acid flashback! And I was like- I was looking at it and I was like- I don’t remember it being this crap!

 

 _(Crowd laughs)  
_  
 **Mark** : I thought it was great! And then I’m watching Skippy chase after the _(stops because he’s beginning to laugh)_ chase after the bad guys, and they use a helicopter to follow Skippy! And all I could think of was- isn’t it really lucky that the bad guys wearing a red shirt, so that they can see him in the bush! And so Skippy- _(he starts making short clicking sounds mean to be Skippy)_ and the guy who was clicking- cos it ain’t the bloody Kangaroo, sorry to burst your bubble girls, but it’s not the Kangaroo doing the clicks. But the guy didn’t bother to do it in any different rhythm so it’s always whatever he was singing in his head at the time- you could tell!! SO I was watching it and I was going; where has my childhood gone? But ah, Kangarowley?? No- it doesn’t work. But we do like ah- Crowlean.

 

 _(Everybody laughs)_  
  
 **Mark** : It does sound really rather dirty doesn’t it? I think so.   
  
**Mark** : So who’s got a mic?  
  
 **Fan** _(whose Cas cosplaying, holds up their phone to the microphone and plays a recording of Misha/Cas’ voice saying):_   Hey! Assbutt!

 

_(Eruptions of laughter all around)_

 

 **Mark** : I have a built in filter, that if what’s-his-names voice ever comes to my ears I don’t actually hear it.

 

 **Fan** : I think that’s old age.  
  
 _(Sick as burn, people start clapping and ooooohhhing)_

 

 **Mark** : Listen sonny Jim.

 

Fan _(puts on a high voice):_ ooohh Crowley’s gonna torture me, oohhh

 

_(Mark makes his way forward, up the aisle till he’s standing right in front of the cosplaying fan)_

 

 **Mark** _(sighs, right In front of the guy now, simply looks him over and says):_ another baby in a trench coat.

 

_(We all cheer Mark on clapping and laughing and wooing as he just walks away.)_

 

 **Mark** _(with Crowley’s voice):_ Don’t mess with the king.

 

_(More cheering and clapping)_

 

 **Fan in the crowd:** we love you!  
  
 **Mark** : You do now! _(Pauses while everyone laughs)_ We’ve covered the gamut today so far- how did I get into Skippy the Bush Kangaroo? …That’s the coolest conversation I’ve ever had. We’ll get onto Tim Tams and Fantails next. Who’s got the mic?

 

 **Mark** : Hey

 

 **Fan** : Hello!

 

 **Mark** : What?  
  
 **Fan** : I was wondering what your favourite moment of set was and why? Like out of everything?

 

 _(Everyone laughs as Mark looks confused)  
_  
 **Mark:** at like what? Out of everything? How the hell am I supposed to understand what that means from a distance, _(mimics fan’s Aussie accent)_ outaverthang?  When I came into the country- you know the little electronic boxes I can put my passport in there now- it’s really cool, I put my passport in there and it gave me a piece of paper; a set of instructions ‘HOW TO SPEAK STRINE’ s.t.r.i.n.e. Strine. And the best one I’ve learned right- egg…nitioner.

 

 **Mark:** It’s what you have in a hot house right? Eggnitioner _*sounds like air conditioner*_

 

 **Fan** : Sounds about right.

  
 **Mark** : turn on the Eggnitioner, right? You lot get it? Egg…nitioner-Eggnitioner- Eggnitioner- thank you for screwing my language- WHAT WAS THE QUESTION?! What was the best thing about me that was me on the Crowley show??

 

_(everybody laughs)_

 

 **Mark** : what was my favourite moment on the set? End of season eight- that was my favourite so far. And the massage. And Lola- Lola was pretty hot too, lets not forget Lola. Maxin model Lola was. She was rather lovely. I could deteriorate this story down into what I was talking about in Sydney- you wanna know you wanna hear that?!

 

 **Audience** : Yes!  
  
 **Mark:** So Lola _(chuckles to himself)_ Rebecca Marshall, the Maxin model very beautiful beautiful lady and again the whole crew was there looking at me going ‘you lucky bastard’. She takes her robe off and goes ‘ohh I feel fat’ like, _(gestures to himself as the audience laughs)_ if she ate something it would probably show on her body. She’s the most stunning looking girl, beautiful beautiful girl and actually a really good actress, it was a really good character- fun character, and ah, _(he starts scrolling through his phone)_

 

 **Fan** : say hi to her for us!

 

 **Mark** : to her? Na na I’m not doing that I’m trying to find something for you.

 

_*someone in the front row said something my recorder didn’t pick up on*_

 

 **Mark** : ohh judgemental! So rude. But then- I am in Australia.

 

_(crowd laughing and ooooohhhing)_

 

 **Mark** : Well you lot aren’t famous for being subtle are you?  Straight to the point- make your point, well that’s the way it is mate. That’s what makes Australia great.  So- we were going  to do the sex scene and I said to Surge she was directing the episode, a wonderful director, I said we cannot do simulated sex while you’re filming the bottom of the bed…

  
_(quietly then louder people start to laugh)_

 

 **Mark:**   So I was like you can’t you can’t just have us faking sex on the set with grip- a sorta nine foot pole-

 

_(we’re mature as we all start to giggle)_

 

 **Mark:** as the beds bouncing up and down. I’m like a little more vigorous mate, I’m not dead. We were just cracking up laughing and so before we went to the end of it I was like; we have to do it somewhere else and ah Surge was like you know we’ll record it with the ADR track and the ADR track is uh the sound recorder Don- the great sound guy we have on the set- our Sound department is brilliant, umm and ah, Don brings his truck around; which has all the equipment in it and a sound desk and everything- and we go across- we’re on location, we walk across this lawn and she’s in those heels, underwear and a fur coat… and I’m in black silk pyjamas.

 

 _(Crowd laughs)_  
  
 **Mark:** walking in the middle of the night across the park it was- right. So we go to the truck and ah, _(pause)_ put a little music on, some Charlotte Kingsburg- very good bit of sexy music, and this girl standing there headphones on, lit beautifully, you know in this tiny little truck with one spotlight above her head, in a fur coat, suspenders- and I’m just standing there…. Faking…orgasms.

 

_(laughter)_

 

 **Mark:** for ten…minutes.

 

_(some cat calls amongst the laughter.)_

 

 **Mark:** And I’m like- this is the most depressing thing, I’ve ever seen in my life- my entire life flashed before my eyes.

_(more laughter)_

 

 **Mark:** every moment of my adult life, was like; it’s that bloody easy…

 

_(clapping and laughter now)_

 

 **Mark** _(pretending to say to Lola):_ you’re really good at this aren’t you?  _(being Lola)_ not particularly.   
  
**Mark** _(shakes his head):_ I was devastated. It was awful. _(sighs)_ and then they called me to do the ADR and were just cracking up laughing and they hand me the piece of paper _(Mark looks for a way to show us all his mobile screen)_ we don’t have a camera here- maybe I can put it up.

 

 **Show runner:** I can get it up if you want?

 

_(people start laughing at the phrasing)_

 

 **Mark:** okay, hold on- I’m in Australia; I can get it up if you want?!

 

_(cheering and clapping from the crowd)_

_(inexplicably, Mark starts singing the Skippy the Kangaroon theme again, while the show runner fiddle with the phone and desk)_

  
**Mark:**   SSSKKKIIIPPPPPPYYYYY SSSSSKKKKKIIIIIPPPPPPYYYY SKIPPY THE BUSH KANGAROOOOO! SSSKKKIIIPPPPPPAAAAAAYYYYY- if you get drunk singing that it’s gonna be really famous. _(the show runner successfully gets the screen to show Mark’s phone image)_

 

 **Mark:** Awww, okay guys. This one here- the top one here, is the first line of dialogue,

 

_(as everyone reads further down they burst into laughter)_

 

 **Mark;** this is the actual ADR sheet that I’m given. I was like ‘what?!’ Sex efforts, followed by Breaths, followed by-

 

_(Everyone erupts into laughter again as the ADR reads SOBBING )_

 

 **Mark** : wait for it _(long pause)…_ breaths to stabbing efforts, and then finally breaths. So sex efforts, breaths, SOBBING, breaths to STABBING EFFORTS, then breaths and then Breaths. Every sexual encounter I have EVER HAD in my life, the tears the murder,

 

_(Unabashed laughter)_

 

 **Mark** : Apparently according to Warner Brothers, and I swear on my children’s lives, this is the exact phrasing they used; ‘Apparently your sex was to big’

 

_(we are all laughing uncontrollably by this point, wooing then applause)_

 

 **Mark:** What can I say?

 

 **Show runner *** _Charisa_ **?*:** I can’t think of a better place to end this.

 

 **Mark:** alright let me finish up. I absolutely love the opportunities that I have to come spend time with you people. Those of you who that haven’t seen me before or spent time with me before I have to tell you something and it’s really important to me – I’ll just take a couple minutes alright, or ten or twenty- what we do as actors – I was a musician for many many years, a somewhat successful musician and I would play to audiences like this and this is the most joyous thing, you can ever have- there’s a connection that we have, with your faces and your thoughts and your ooohs and ahhhs, and your comments and your abject rudeness-

 

_(audience laughing)_

 

 **Mark** : the thing- what you’re doing is you’re sharing an experience with me and it’s the most magical thing for me, it’s the most gorgeous thing for me. And when we make television I’m like when I play music or when I’m in the theatre or doing something in a theatre like this even, you don’t have that connection- you only have the connection with the hundred and fifty people working with or whatever and those on the set with us and it’s great; it’s them clapping or laughing or whatever, but we’re not with you, but we’re not with you when we’re doing this. We’re not in the movie theatre with you watching the episode, here in the chair or doing the fun stuff you can do, we don’t come to your house unfortunately- although that’s a fantastic thing to do trust me, get together and watching- have viewing parties, are just so much more fun to watch then just on your own right? Cos you get that _(deep inhale)_ aaahhhhh, you know? All together; there’s an energy, that’s created. We make our television, and we make it the best we can, and we turn it over to our post production team and they do everything they can possibly do to make it the best they can and they put the music on it, they do all this stuff and they put it on the TV, and they put it on the internet, they put it out there and you grab it and you watch it an you go love it and we’re not with you.

 

 **Mark** : So when I travel around the world, people ask why do you go to conventions and is it so I can sign something and go ‘Hey’ or  hear ‘will you stand there and put a finger up my nose while I wear a sock hat and take a picture’ and I’m like No.

 

_(Laughing)_

 

 **Mark** _(in Crowley’s voice_ ): No. _(Normal voice)_ the reason I do this, is for this- this is the most beautiful thing, to me there is. I gave it to you, we did everything we could with it, me and my friends made the best that we could make, and we give it to you and you give us love in return. That…is just…brilliant. It is the most wonderful honour you guys can bestow upon us. And I’ll tell you this, I’ll travel halfway around the globe any day to participate in this.

 

_(Every single person in the audience claps and cheers)_

 

 **Mark** : thankyou _(has to shout out over our cheering)_ See you again soon I hope guys! Lots of love! Love you all! 

 

_(Mark sets his microphone aside, and walks off stage)_


	4. Karaoke Kings: Matt and Richard Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's Matt and Richards Panel! These guys are always super fun and this time didn't disappoint !!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know with a Kudos :)
> 
> Misha's panel will be next, let me know if you're eager for it!

_*Richard was somewhat late to the panel as apparently he had to use the little boy’s room.*_

**Richard** _(as the crowd cheers their entrance_ ): Thank you. Hi!

  
_(There is a picture of Richard and Matt on the screen behind them, Richard turns around and points to Matt’s picture)_  
  
 **Richard:** That guy! That guy right there! **  
  
Matt** _(points to Richard’s picture):_ That girl! _(laughs)_ You know what Rich? **  
  
Richard:** Are a couple-

**Matt** : I would like quiet in the class room.  Ladies and Gentleman

**Richard:** This is really weird- how are we doing guys?  
  
 _(Crowd cheers out good)_ **  
  
Matt:** Today in the Lecture-

  
**Richard:** Are we having a good time? Melbourne? **  
  
Audience:** Yes!  
 **  
Richard:** I was criticized yesterday, for saying it incorrectly. And I cannot tell you that that’s not gonna continue to happen. I believe that I was busted for- being an American- and saying ‘R’. Mel-burn. Which is how I say it. But apparently it’s like Hamburger bun, and it’s Mel-bun.

 

_(Crowd laughs)_

**Matt:** And also, to ah- flash back to a little bit of history, last year I learned that Tumblr also doesn’t have an ‘R’. It is very much, Tum-BLAH.

_(Audience laughs) **  
**_ **  
Richard:** there are things like that in- you know the Queen’s English that I find funny. I was hanging out with a buddy of mine whose British, this is years ago. And we were talking about bands we like and he said ‘well I’m a big fan of Blah.’  
 **  
Richard:** I said ‘what?!’ he’s like ‘of Blah’ I’m like ‘of Blah, like Dracula? Blah’ ‘Blah’ he was like ‘Blah. B. L. U. R’ and I’m like, ‘Oh, Blur’

**  
Matt:** Blur.  
 **  
Richard:** Blur. Yes Blur. **  
  
Matt:** Blah **  
  
Richard:** Blur **  
  
Matt:** Blah! **  
  
Richard:** Blur!  
  
 _(Audience giggling)_ **  
  
Matt:** Blah!  
 **  
Richard:** Blur!   
**  
Matt:** Bl-ah! **  
  
Richard:** aaahhhhh Mathew.   
  
**Matt:** Ahhhh Mr. Speight Jr.   
  
_(This entire time the two of them have been walking up and down the aisles, only now to cross over and swap aisles)_  
 **  
Richard:** ahh, we’re aisle swapping. Because that’s what we do.

**Matt:** I feel like- I remember the time, my friend Richard and I, _(emphasises each word slowly)_ walked up and down the aisles. Back and forth- looking at people and not pronouncing our ‘R’s’ Blah blah blah blah blah

**Richard:** which basically you just said  Blur blur blur blur blur  
  
 **Matt:** Thank you very much,   
  
**Richard:** Now- they do this, Phil Donahue style thing, man, like people raise their hand and we go get the questions. **  
  
Matt: ** but we’re here so-  
 **  
Richard** _(interrupting):_ that’s our-  
  
 **Matt:** It’s good that it’s done that way so-  
 **  
Richard** _(interrupting):_ they do that for us.

  
**Matt:** It’s better than having to stay still in chairs- _(Matts voice fades out as his microphone cuts out)_  
 **  
Richard:** your mic’s gone!

**  
Matt** _(yelling):_ DON’T WORRY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FORTUNATELY FOR YOU I CAN DO-

**Richard** _(speaking over him) :_ You’re gonna have to use your diaphragm.   
**  
Matt** _(still yelling):_ I AM CLASSICALY TRAINED IN THE ANCIENT ART OF SHAKESPEAREAN SOOOUUUNNNNDDD

_(Audience claps and cheers.)  
_ **  
Richard:** Try- try your microphone again!

**Matt** _(yelling out):_ Can you hear me in the front? **  
  
Front rows:** Yes!  
 **  
Matt** _(very deeply into the now working microphone_ ): Okay.

_(Laughing)_ **  
  
Matt:** good to know good to know. Nice to be back in modern times,   
**  
Richard:** Pick a question! Pick a hand!  
 **  
Matt:** pick a question- any question, you _(points to fan in crowd)_

 

**Fan** _(into microphone_ ): Hi Matt and Richard, umm, this is a question for the both of you, **  
  
Richard: ** She has a list of questions! **  
  
Matt:** Ah hmm. **  
  
Fan:** Do you think Michael and Gabriel and Castiel all had the chance to spend their time together in heaven? Ah, before the whole Apocalypse thing happened? Like maybe as Fledglings and stuff?   
**  
**_(Richard makes snoring sounds into his microphone)  
_ **  
Matt:** Let me stop you right there, before you confuse us anymore. Rich I’ll answer this for both of us  
 **  
Richard:** please do. **  
  
Matt:** Tum-BLAH!  
  
 _(Crowd laughing)_ **  
  
Matt:** Rich is there another question- perhaps maybe that I can understand?  
 **  
Richard:** Yeah right here.  
  
 **Fan** : Ah, I was wondering you know the scene where you –ah, Trickster, you had Sam and Dean in the ah, TV Show, The scene where they’re in the Japanese game show, was that real like-the ah _(people start laughing as they catch onto what they’re referring to_ ) –the ah ball…thing…

**  
Matt:** I am still finding myself confused over here,

 

**Richard:** Are you asking if Jared got hit in the balls for real?   
  
_(Everybody laughs)_  
 **  
Richard:** Are you actually asking if Jared got hit in the balls- so let me ask this. If people get stabbed and die in the show, do you think they get stabbed and die in real life? Here’s my question to you- do you think Misha really has wings?  
  
 _(It’s an almost unanimous yes throughout the audience)  
_ **  
Richard:** Then, then Jared did get hit in the balls over and over and over again. **  
  
Fan from somewhere in the crowd: ** Then you actually died?  
  
 **Richard** ( _nodding)_ : And I actually died.  
  
 _(The crowd makes sad, disgruntled noises at that)  
_ **  
Richard:** exactly, I’m not actually here. Welcome Supernatural…literal convention.

**Matt:** And you know what else Rich- which is funny that we’re at the Supernatural Literal convention, because I’m also from 1970 _(catches and fan filming him with a camera, he swoops down, grabs the camera and subsequently the girl holding it and starts shoving it in his face in fear)_  
 **  
Matt** _(voice high and panicked):_ WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING MAN! WHAT IS THIS ( _voice breaks gets exceedingly high_ ) THHHIIINNNING! I’M INSIDE THIS LITTLE MACCCCHIIIEEEIENEEE!

 

( _The poor fan looks so shocked, everyone is going wild with laughter)  
_ **  
Richard** _(looking on shaking his head):_ I should tell them that, backstage before we came on, Matt and I experimented with a sheet of brown acid- so we’re gonna have a very different- _(laughs)_ I apologise for us, _(laughs)_ you scared that poor woman, _(finds a fan in the crowd with their hand raised)_ You.  
 **  
Fan:** Hi first con attending, can I just say you guys are so badass for one  
 **  
Matt** _(looking at the fan and smiling):_ that guy gave me a piggy back ride! And I enjoyed every minute of it!   
  
_(Audience laughs)_  
 **  
Richard:** whatever.   
**  
Piggyback guy fan:** I’ve got a question for you Richard, umm do you have you always been like a Trickster at heart and in your life compared with- to Gabriel? And Matt; obviously everyone’s been bragging about your fitness and all that um-do you have a set regime or do you, do you do particular work out routines? **  
  
Richard:** Okay here’s what we’re gonna do- Matt and I are gonna question swap;  So Matt, I would like you to answer, about what it’s like being the prankster that you are and I’m gonna share with everyone the secrets to how I keep this body _(gestures to himself)_ Looking like this.   
  
_(Cheering and clapping from the crowd.)_  
 **  
Matt:** I am, umm, I am quite the prankster actually, speaking of which do you guys know of Perth? **  
  
Audience:** Yes!  
 **  
Richard:** Perth, Perth. I like Perth, I know you like Perth-  
 **  
Matt:** I love Perth, Robbie Benedict hates Perth.   
**  
Richard:** Rob Benedict cannot stand Perth.

**Matt:** you should hit him up on Twitter and find out-  
 **  
Richard:** In fact, right now. Everyone take a Twitter moment, hit up Rob Benedict, and ask him why he hates Perth.  
 **  
Matt:** Seriously. Right Now. It’s not us its Robbie!   
  
**Richard:** and while you’re doing that, I’ll give you my fitness routine.

 

_(Audience laughing and the majority tweeting)_  
 **  
Richard:** it’s very very very specific. I sit up in bed _(long pause)_ and I run to the bathroom. Thank you very much.  
  
 _(Clapping and cheering from the crowd)_

**Richard:** Thank you very much. **  
  
Matt:** you young lady _(pointing to Fan in crowd)_ **  
  
Fan:** ah I have a question for both you guys, what are your favourite scenes you’ve played on Supernatural? **  
  
Richard: ** Favourite scenes we’ve done on Supernatural?  
 **  
Matt:** that’s very easy- uh… all of them.   
**  
Richard:** mine might be replaced because I used ta- I used ta always say the scene in ah, Changing Channels where I reveal myself to be Gabriel- that used to be my favourite scene, but I think my new favourite scene might be in the convenience store with Misha-  
 _  
(cheering and clapping from the crowd)_ **  
  
Richard:** the most recent episode,   
  
**Matt:** Which I haven’t seen yet but I’ve heard it was spectacular  
 **  
Richard** : it turned out cool. And one of the reasons why it has become  a ranking scene for me is because- A) I’ve never really worked with Misha, I mean we, been in brief moments together in scenes but not that much, so that was really fun. But B) there’s just a couple of things that like the- the scene where I reveal I’m Gabriel there’s no real blocking it’s just three guys standing there talking and that made it awesome in a theatrical kind of way but it wasn’t a challenge from a blocking perspective and that didn’t affect the scene. Where as in the in the convenience store  we had a whole bunch of blocking and things that were happening and what happened organically that day while we were shooting it was really fun. Cos you’re moving at a very quick pace trying to tell these stories as best you can quickly. So some things that happened accidently- that made the final cut I think are great- first and foremost, you remember the moment where I grab Misha’s face and make him look out the window?  
  
 _(Some cheering and yes’s sound)_  
 **  
Richard:** that’s not some crafted moment we had in the script- that we thought would be great, that was Misha not paying attention to what we were doing-  
  
 _(Audience breaks into laughter)_  
 **  
Matt:** Surprise, surprise.  
 **  
Richard:** Its’ supposed to be ‘oh hey check that out’ as opposed to ‘LOOK.’ He neglected to look, so I went _(lets out a raspberry sound and makes a hand gesture that looks like he’s grabbing Misha’s face and turning his head)_  
 _  
(everybody laughs harder.)_  
 **  
Richard:** and that remained in the film so that’s kinda funny. And the other thing was, the hug- was spontaneous- we were block- we were blocking  and once we blocked it we shot it several times, but originally it was gonna be a different kind of moment, where there was this distance between us. But we ended up doing a hug and the whole ‘I love you’ ‘I know’ thing and that was- I really loved that moment I thought that was really fun, and felt very organic so that’s my new favourite scene.   
  
_(Audience woo’s and claps)_  
 **  
Richard** _(to Matt):_ Are you gonna answer, I mean do you have a favourite scene?   
**  
Matt:** I mean obviously I love the whole sequence of- and it’s kinda played as one scene; where John realises all this crap that’s happening-gets tossed out a window and comes back as Michael is all ah,  kinda my favourite scene. Although it’s hard, I do love the scene where I I go to by the Volkswagen van  
  
 _(crowd giggles)_  
 **  
Matt:** which could have changed Supernatural forever! But I, umm, I dunno man I just I’ve only done two episodes, and every single moment of it was glorious. And that’s why I’m here five seasons later still talking about it.  
  
(Audience laughs) **  
  
Matt:** it’s about enjoying the moments.  
 **  
Richard:** I uh,  I gotta take a question from the girl dressed as Casa Erotica Me- so  
  
 _(Everybody starts cheering *I loved those girls they handed out brownies and practically made my day*)_ **  
  
Richard** _(moving towards her in the row):_ Come to me cos its- there’s to many knees to cross.    
  
_(The fan manages to get across and is standing before Richard in all her awesomeness)_  
  
 **Richard:** First of all you look great. Even without the moustache.   
  
**Fan:** Alright two different questions, you _(Richard)_ given that in the last episode you weren’t really yourself but rather a construction of Metatron’s do you think Metatron got your characterisation down pretty well? And for Matt-  
 **  
Matt:** Hi!  
 **  
** _(Laughing)  
_ **  
Richard** _(without a mic):_ She stole my mic! **  
  
Fan:** I’m Sorry! But umm if Henry hadn’t disappeared and John had been raised a Man of Letters how do you think it would have affected the way he raised _(people start laughing a bit here as Matt just looks so confused)_ Sam and Dean , after Mary died?  
  
 _(Matt looks completely lost)_

**Richard:** Man, do you know what Men of Letters are?  
 **  
Matt** _(slowly):_ Tum-BLAH  
 **  
Richard:** yeah. Good one.  
  
 _(Everyone laughs)_ **  
  
Richard:** now the question about do I think Metatron constructed ah a good version of Gabriel? That would mean if I were to buy your premise that would mean the whole thing was a construct and Gabriel was never really in this thing.   
_  
(Crowd makes sad noises)_  
 **  
Richard:** Now there’s two theories about that. One: is you’re right and Gabriel was never there and he didn’t appear and that was a bit Metatron set up. There’s another bit;   
  
_(clapping and cheering now, suddenly Matt who was walking backwards, stumbles and backs up into the desk in the centre of the panel floor, knocking it.)_ **  
  
Richard:** \- where Matt almost takes out the computer. And the law suit happens. There’s another thought to that- that is Gabriel does the whole thing with the eyebrows at the end right?  
 **  
Audience:** Right.  
 **  
Richard:** sorta leading one to wonder if he ah, alive? Robbie Thompson the writer and I had a conversation about it before we shot it and another thing he pointed out was- cos in Robbie Thompson’s mind… Gabriel is alive.  
  
 _(Rabid cheering and wooing)_  
  
 **Richard:** And his way of putting that in the story was A) the eyebrow raise, which leaves it open ended.  But also the fact that when Castiel reveals that his coat was torn and now it’s not torn and ‘I’m not the real me’ when that whole scene is busted up; I still snap out the scene…. Which means something about at least in Robbie’s mind, something about Gabriel is still controlling that sequence, so the idea is either; Metatron completely created Gabriel and stuck him in the scene, OR Metatron just went and got Gabriel and had him be a part of the scene. So _(shrugs)_ **  
  
Richard:** I’m not sure which one will play out- but we’ll see. Who would like to have Gabriel be alive?  
  
 _(Essentially everyone in the audience cheers and claps and Woo’s_ )  
 **  
Richard:** Who wants him dead?   
  
_(There is a long pause in which nothing happens)_

**  
Richard:** Somebody does, be honest-  
  
 _(One person raises up their hand)  
_ **  
Richard:** There. _(He narrows his eyes)_ You.   
  
_(Everybody laughs)_ **  
  
Richard:** Alright. Next question. You _(points to a fan)_ **  
  
Fan:** Me? Umm my questions for Richard what was it like being on Supernatural after so long?  
 **  
Richard:** oh it was uh, yeah- I had a four year break. That’s a long break- most shows don’t last four years. It was interesting it was really nerve wrecking because I hadn’t played the character in a long long time. I’ve been associated with the show, we’re all friends- I’m better friends with those guys now than when I did the show so that part was easy and I stayed in touch with the crew and I’m still really good friends with several members of the crew so that wasn’t too tough. But going back and doing the show- playing a character you haven’t played in four years is tricky and they wrote a great episode and the scenes were fabulous- but I was super nervous because here I am stepping back into the shoes of the guy that I’ve talked about for seven years and haven’t played in four years. So I was really really really really really nervous mainly because-  
  
 _(Long pause)_ **  
  
Richard** _(with a deep voice says slowly):_ Of you…  
  
 _(Everyone giggles a bit)_  
 **  
Richard:** because I knew how closely every detail would be watched. To see if it matched the original guy- which is nerve wrecking you know. I remember somebody at one of these conventions said ‘your hair looked different.’  
  
 _(Audience laughing)_  
 **  
Richard:** Well I got a hair cut in the last four years. They didn’t give me enough time to grow back the long hair. So umm I was super nervous. The first scene we shot was me in the car- you know us driving together- me and Castiel. And the first angle was my close up of me driving so…no pressure.  
  
 _(Giggling)_ **  
  
Richard:** That whole rambling phone call I made to Dean is is- it was the first thing we shot and I was a nervous wreck. After that it got easier but it was very nerve wrecking. But also very exciting I’m thrilled to be back. The show has never not been part of my universe since I started on it- because of friendships because of conventions and everything else it was a real surprise and thrill to come back to the show…. There you go.  
  
 _(Crowds claps)_  
 **  
Richard** : now you _(points at a fan)_ **  
  
Fan:** Ah so this ones for both of you ah.. I forgot my question…  
 **  
Richard** _(nodding as though he’s listening attentively_ ): ah-huh. Yeah. Yeah uhmmm.   
  
_(Laughing)_

 

**Richard:** We’ll come back to her. We’ll come back to her. –wait look at that, hold on she’s ready.   
**  
Fan:** umm if you could pick any character to play on Supernatural who would it be? **  
  
Richard:** Gabriel. _(To Matt)_ Who would you play? **  
  
Matt:** I’d absolutely have to play Young John or Michael.  And I think we have the same reason for this and I’ve said this numerous times there’s no shoes to be filled by any other person that has played these characters so perfectly so far. It’s impossible. Rich has played his characters better than anybody else could play those characters- these people are now those characters period.   
**  
Richard:** nobody plays- Pellegrino or Sheppard, Collins, nobody. Those guys are too great-  
 **  
Matt:** it’s not possible.  
 **  
Richard:** right. Matt, pick somebody.  
  
 **Matt:** ummmm _(scans the crowd)_ you over there!  
 **  
** _(the fan leaves their seat to try and reach Matt and the Microphone)  
_ **  
Matt:** I like to make people work.  
 **  
Fan:** umm this ones for both of you- uh, well sorta…ish…  
 **  
** _(everybody laughs)_ **  
  
Richard:** sorta-ish for both of us-ish **  
  
Matt:** sorta-ish more for Rich… **  
  
** _(audience laughs)_ **  
  
Richard:** you know what that makes this question dick-ish.  
  
 _(More laughter)_ **  
  
Richard:** it’s a dick-ish question. **  
  
Fan:** so my dick-ish question is- _(we all laugh)_ since you were the Trickster have you ever played any pranks on the set or did the boys play any on you?  
 **  
Richard:** very boring answer. No. and No.  I know it’s disappointing but in actual fact those shows take you know an enormous amount of time and with a lot of people working on them and they last thing that they want you doing is leaving a flaming bag of poop on front of one of the guys trailers. Like it’s literally constant work sixteen hours a day you know so it’s a lot of fun to be had on set but- and I know they’ve goofed around with others, you know hit Misha with a pie-  
  
 _(laughing)_  
 **  
Richard:** but the jokes are- if you add up all the hours it takes to do the show, the jokes are few and far between and in my experience I never was really part of it then.  
 **  
Matt:** Here’s my question- does your dick-ish question apply to me also? (Fan nods) Ohh you forgot to mention that part.  
  
 _(Audience is amused)_ **  
  
Matt:** No. and No. same explanation thankyou Rich.  
 **  
Richard:** good answer, good answer. Umm (looks for another raised up hand) Back here you- yeah, what’s up?  
  
 **Fan:** quick question, was your plane trip better this year?  
 **  
Richard:** was my plane trip better? Yeah! Yeah it was, it was significantly better. Thankyou someone cares. My plane trip was better and even last night flying from Sydney to Melbourne- Mel-bun, there was a lot of ah, turbulence, I don’t get it.

  
**Matt** _(interrupting):_ We were on a much smaller plane and the weather was much better last night than it was last year on the same night umm but it was turbulent it was a small plane and Rich once again…slept the whole time.  
 _  
(Laughing, Rich nods his head in admittance)_ **  
  
Matt:** keeping in mind it wasn’t soda carts flying up and down the thing and Robb Benedict freaking out and acting calm but umm it was a little shaky- I will tell you that on her descent I was ah in the bathroom and umm, I was literally hanging onto the handle and I was bumping into the sides, because it was turbulent enough   
**  
Richard** _(cuts in saying suggestively):_ Hanging onto the handle were you?  
  
 _(Cheering and clapping ensued)_  
 **  
Richard:** please… share with us… **  
  
Matt:** I will say that there was something interesting about that flight, sadly Rich missed it last night but we had this glorious, glorious person- anybody who was on that flight will agree with me, uh male flight attendant handsome young fella with a smile- Raise your hand if any of you were on that flight? **  
  
Richard:** raise your hand if you have a crush on the flight attendant?  
  
 _(Laughing and chuckling, several people raise their hands, Matt keeps his hand up)_  
 **  
Richard:** mat has a little bit of a thing

**Matt:** the ah cute female flight attendant had a very nice voice but it was the male guy- **  
  
Richard:** OH the MAIL GUY ( _coyly)_ did he deliver you a PACKAGE sir?  
 **  
** _(we erupt into woo’s and cheers_ )  
 **  
Richard:** the Mail guy _(laughs to himself)_ did you have to let go of the handle to take hold of the package?  
 **  
Matt:** can you give me some sort of improvisation so I can enlighten this group.  
 **  
Richard:** fine. **  
  
Matt:** Some kind of air plane introduction on safety, take your seat belts blow the thingy pull the thingy… give me something just so I can give you guys a little glimpse at what this guy did because it was beautiful.. **  
  
Richard:** blow the thingy? Pull the thingy?

 

_(Laughing and clapping)_

**Richard:** so am I involved in this am I doing the thing?

**Matt:** okay guys!! **  
  
Richard** _(speaking as though he was the over voice for a plane safety demonstration, relaying instructions in a calm professional tone):_ Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to take of- here are the safety features of the seven-forty-seven, please notice the exits on either side find the exit closest to you.  
 **  
** _(as Richard goes on, Matt is acting out the safety features as the male flight attendant did, acing over the top cool, winking and sliding his hands on his body, everyone is laughing and can’t seem to stop.)_ **  
  
Richard:** remember the exits are indeed behind you. Now- don’t forget, in the event of a turbulence   
  
_(Matt shakes his hips and smiles widely.)_  
 **  
Richard:** when the captain has illuminated the fasten your seat belt signs- at that very moment fasten your seatbelt tightly and leave it on unless otherwise instructed by a crew member. Now in the event of a water landing- **  
  
** _(Matt makes a wave motion with his arms)_ **  
  
Richard:** life jackets have been provided for you under your seat. Reach down, grab your floatation device, and pull it up and rip it over your head. Put it over your head. Grab the red tube-   
  
_(Matt mimes grabbing the red tube, over exaggeratedly)_

**  
Richard:** and blow…  
  
 _(Matt…blows…)  
  
(Everyone is clapping and laughing and cheering)  
_  
 **Matt:** Great job thank you. To keep in tradition, with Melbourne, we’ve just created another air plane story guys!  
  
 _(A round of applause sounds out) **  
  
**_ **Richard:** this one can be summed up in three simple phrases; ‘you let go of the handle’  ‘grabbed the package’ and you ‘blew into the red thingy’

 

_(Cackling throughout the audience)_  
 **  
Richard:** no one knows how to excite a crowd like Matt Cohen.  
 **  
Fan** _(with a question and a microphone):_ umm my question is for you- umm **  
  
Matt:** Did you say it was for Matt or Rich?  
 **  
Fan:** Richard- sorry you’re awesome too though! Umm in Gabriel’s stint as the Trickster he was known for teaching lessons through the pranks he was playing, so um during your time playing Gabriel did he teach you any lessons? **  
  
Richard:** Did Gabriel teach me any lessons? Umm well, I think a way to say that is to learn anything in the process of working on that show is of course I think the answer to that is always yes. I don’t think I’ve ever done a job where I don’t take away something. And I’ll tell you very briefly- something I took away from this show, I think a lot of time people come out here when Jared and Jensen are here and talk about how great those guys are and it sounds like a big smoke blow because they’re not here. But the truth of the matter is on set is fun- any set I only as fun as the stars choose it to be. You don’t hear people running around saying how great it is to be on the set of CSI Miami, cos its not it sucks- **  
  
** _(audience laughing)_ **  
  
Richard:** Cos he’s and A-hole.   
  
_(Cheering)_ **  
  
Richard:** Jared and Jensen are just well raised, kind fun people who appreciate the position they’ve been granted in the show. It makes it a delight to be on the set and a delight to work on. So what I learned is that those guys are classy- and it’s a fun show to do as they are fun guys who are fun to work with.  
  
 _(cheering and clapping)_  
 **  
Matt:** Can we get a group- awwwww.  
  
 **Audience:** awwwww.

 

**Matt** _(in a small child’s like voice):_ Thanks Rich we love J and J they’re so kind   
  
**Richard:** boy when you get jealous- I tell ya.

 

**Fan:** this questions for both of you. If you had to change one episode which one would it be?  
  
 **Richard:** we’ll I’ve only seen five. I think that question is better put to you, because you’ve seen the show- Matt he doesn’t have any idea what he’s talking about. What would you change?  
  
 ** _Matt:_** what would you change? Take out… Supernatural Bloodlines and put in a young John Winchester –I could read you like a book, I can read your mind.  
  
 _(massive amounts of cheering)_   
  
**Matt:** I could look right into her eyes and literally right into her eyes I looked and I saw her say; yes episode twenty of the season was fantastic and the writers and the new idea it was great but the only thing it was missing was the idea of a Young John Spin off- Phew!  
  
 **Richard:** that’s a great idea, that’s a great idea.  


**Matt:** I actually feel bad- I’m gonna let her answer it.  
  
 _(Just as the Fan is about to answer, Matt cuts her off)_  
  
 **Matt:** I agree still- I love that episode, but this is a brilliant idea you know we see a little bit of young John, young Mary- Henry comes along- it’s young Johns future it’s this whole great concept it’s great. You know what?   
  
**Richard** _(suggestively):_ See a little bit of young John really?

 

**Matt:** she should get on the horn of the CW  
  
 **Richard:** Get on the horn really?   
  
**Matt:** Stop it.   
_  
(Everybody laughs)_  
  
 **Matt:** Rich, _(turns to the fan who asked the question)_ how old are you?   
  
_(a slight pause as the fan answers)_  
  
 **Matt:** TWELVE YEARS OLD RICH!  
  
 **Matt** : TWELVE. YEARS. OLD.  
  
 **Richard** _(poorly imitating Sebastian):_ ah, hello everyone I’m Sebastian Roche! Thank you very much.   
  
_(we’re all in hysterics)_  
  
 **Richard** _(still as Sebastian):_ It’s me Sebastian, Muhaha.   
  
**Matt:** I apologise for myself and my horrible friend Sebastian- what episode would you possibly like to not see?  
  
 **Fan:** the latest episode.  
  
 **Crowd:** awww  
  
 **Richard:** oh you didn’t like the finale? Okay.  
  
 **Matt:** I understand the view because where was young John?  
  
 **Richard:** good point.  
  
 **Matt:** one of the brightest people in this audience and I wanna know-  
  
 **Richard:** I’ve got one coming _(talking about the next question)_  
  
 **Matt _(_** _suggestively):_ Oh you’ve got one coming Rich?  
  
 _(Everyone laughs as Richard says)_  
  
 **Richard:** You damn right I do.  
  
 **Fan:** Hey guys, this one’s for both of you uh, if you could be a kitchen appliance which one would you be?  
  
 **Richard:** What? A kitchen appliance? I believe I speak for Matt when I say the answer if Tumblr.  
  
 _(audience cheers and woos)_   
  
**Richard:** you. Right here.  
  
 **Fan:** I’ve got a question for Matt.  
  
 **Matt:** AHHHHAHAHAHHAHA! Woooohoooowoooohoo _(he starts dancing and jumping around)_  
  
 **Richard:** Ladies and gentlemen Mr Cohen getting a question.  
  
 _(Matt’s still dancing and jumping around, wooing to himself suddenly he starts singing)  
_  
 **Matt:** This is my time to an-swer a ques-tion. I love ques-tions, this is what I do when I an-swer a ques-tion. Yeah!  
  
 _(Audience erupting into woos and applause.)_

 

**Matt** _(continuing his song):_ Don’t for-get to ask me more ques-tions, Rich doesn’t do any- of these fun things GO!  
 **  
Fan:** Umm did you speak to Geoffrey Dean Morgan at all about the John character or spend any time trying to actually get the feel of John?  


**Matt:** No sadly. Had I had the opportunity to sit down and spend time with Geoffrey Dean Morgan at any moment previous to working on Supernatural during or now I would be very happy to do so- I probably wouldn’t ask him about the character seeing as I precede him, and he should be trying to act more like me-  
  
 _(laughing)  
_  
 **Matt:** umm-  
  
 **Richard:** You have a good story about ah- isn’t there a story about working with his wife?  
  
 **Matt:** I do, I’ll tell you a story; so Gabriel Tigermen did a Christmas movie- does anybody know it has it come out yet- I dunno. I’m in a Christmas movie with Geoffrey Dean Morgan’s wife while also silmontaenously filming with Richard and I on a little short film that we did called Heart Crime- yeah ah Gabe had a picture of me with _(pause)_ Twelve year olds cover your ears! A GIANT erection-  
  
 _(we all start laughing)_  
  
 **Matt:** And it was fake umm and he’s umm flipping through and he’s like ‘I’m working with my buddies from Supernatural on this other random project’ and Geoffrey Dean Morgan’s wife wait wait wait,… that guys looks…. Just like a handsome younger version of my Husband.  
 _  
(clapping and laughing)_  
  
 **Matt:** True story! I was flattered actually I think Geoffrey Dean is a- is a very handsome man.  
  
 **Richard:** easy on the eyes as we say.   
  
**Matt:** I mean that in the straightest way possible. But i- I would probably kiss his mouth if I saw him.   


_(laughing)_  
  
 **Richard:** and there we go, awkward Segway.

  
**Fan:** I have a question for Matt.   
**  
Matt:** Yesss!!  _(he starts to sing and dance again)_ bo bo bo ba bo b aba bo I’m gonna do a roll now! _(he gets on the ground and rolls around)  
_  
 _(clapping and cheering)  
_  
 **Matt** _(back on his feet):_ little bit of espresso goes a long way.

 

**Fan:** um I was just wondering if we’re able to meet your wife Mandy?   
  
**Matt:** SURE!  
  
 _(Cheering and clapping)  
_  
 **Matt:** Actually- _(he makes his way out of the room, but we can still hear his microphone working as he sings)_ Ladies and Gentlemen!! this is an exciting moment!! I love Melbourne and TumBLAH TumBLAH TumBLAH row row row your boat- gently down the stream  
  
 _(Mandy, Matts wife, is brought out on her wheeled chair, Matt’s pushing her out onto the centre stage.)_   
  
**Matt** _(singing in the tune of row row row your boat):_ this is my wife on a chair, getting pushed by me. I love singing songs that don’t make any sense here goes Rich-  
  
 _(Richard grabs a hold Mandy’s chair and pushes her around the floor)  
_  
 **Matt** _(singing):_ to take her down to the other side! They are in a love boat, now- now I’ll be like an Italian singer _(he starts warbling horribly)_   
  
**Richard:** Mandy on a chair everybody Mandy on a chair. The lovely talented Misses Cohen.  
  
 _(As she waves and exits with her chair we all cheer and clap for here)  
_  
 **Matt:** and I wanna thank you guys for being so kind to my much much much better half, thank you!  
  
 **Richard:** Go get a question.  
  
 _(Matt runs up the aisle to do just that)  
_  
 **Richard** _(about the person Matt just stopped before):_ She didn’t have her hand up.  
  
 **Matt:** I think you’ve already asked one….  
  
 _*This part is illegible here, I think I dropped my phone sorry!!*_

  
**Matt:** For crying out loud I’m sorry. _(Puts on a sad whimpery look)_ Go.  
  
 **Fan:** Do you need a hug?  
  
 **Matt:** I do now!   
  
_(The fan makes no move to stand up, Matt looks affronted)  
_  
 **Matt:** A sitting hug really?!  
  
 _(Everybody laughs as Matt and the Fan hug.)  
_  
 **Richard:** wow check it out man.  That was the question? Do you need a hug?

 

**Matt:** she goes; ‘do you need a hug? Well Bend down and give me one.’  
  
 **Richard:** and then her hand goes back up, what’s the next question? You need another one? Because- come’on.   
  
**Fan:** umm this question is for both of you,   
  
**Matt** _(singing):_ halfa dance halfa dance halfa halfa halfa dance! Go!  
  
 **Fan:** Umm what was your first impression of each other?

 

_(everybody including Matt and Richard laugh)  
_  
 **Matt:** Boy oh Boy-  
  
 **Richard:** my first impression of Matt was probably your first impression of Matt; Dear sweet mother of Pete, that’s a good looking man.   
  
_(laughs and clapping)_  
  
 **Richard:** I calls em likes I sees em. What was your first impression of my Matthew?  
  
 **Matt:** My first impression of Rich, was a lot like your first impression of Rich, Jesus- is this panel over yet?  
  
 _(Laughing and some ooh’s tossed in)  
_  
 **Matt:** I’ll tell you the true first impression and don’t say any jokes during this _(looking at Richard_ ). I was like  I think I met him at a Con, probably for the first time, he dragged me into this Karaoke thing- we ended up on stage we ended up doing this show together and I went; ‘I hope one day I’m capable of being that funny to a audience any time any place.’ He’s an improve master comedy specialist and honestly he’s the only reason that I’m funny today and I do these antics cos he’s like ‘Matt,’- I remember this very well the first time we met he said; ‘listen buddy, just like everybody else I think you’re good looking BUT- you’re not funny so you better fuckin learn to dance pretty boy.  
  
 _(Clapping and cheers and woos fill the room)_  
  
 **Richard:** learn to dance I said.  
  
 **Matt:** I’m getting emotional over here with this stuff man sorry for the f-bomb he told me to say that earlier.  
  
 **Richard:** I’ll tell you you gotta quote me  
  
 **Matt** : you gotta quote him  
  
 **Richard** : you gotta quote me. Right, no messing around. Alright- next stop.  
  
 **Fan:** umm this is a ques- _(the microphone cuts out and starts making a high whistling screech)  
_  
 **Matt** : AH! OH GOD!  
  
 **Richard:** Matt let’s do a quick speed round, see how many we can get in. We’re gonna do three, Go!  
  
 **Fan:** I got a question for you Matt.  
  
 **Richard:** QUICKER!  
  
 **Fan:** have you guys learnt any Australian slang while you’re here?   
  
**Richard:** yeah-  
  
 **Matt** _(cuts in):_ TUMBLAH TUMBLAH TUMBLAH!  
  
 **Richard:** there’s no-  
  
 **Matt** _(cuts in again):_ There’s no smoking _(they pronounce it like Smoken)  
_  
 **Richard:** No smoking. Alright you _(points to a fan)_  
  
 **Fan:** Hi! Umm so my question is for Matt.  
  
 **Matt:** Yes!   
  
**Fan:** It’s about the Supernatural spin off umm-uh- well-umm-ah-what-  
  
 **Richard:** the question is actually longer than the spin off itself.   
  
**Fan:** ah so, what would you like- if the Spin off was to happen- what would you like- what would you like to happen  
  
 **Richard:** Roll over!  
  
 **Matt:** Yes! Yes and Yes, things that are gonna happen with John Winchester are gonna be awesome!  
  
 **Richard:** Last one last one!  
  
 **Fan** : seeing as you love singing so much, have you sung Let it Go if so can you show us?  
  
 _(audience cheering them on and clapping)  
_  
 **Fan beside the fan who asked the question:** We travelled four hours to see you guys.  
  
 **Matt:** Little bit of pressure. What song?  
 **  
Audience:** Let it Go.  
 **  
Richard:** Matt doesn’t have children.  
  
 **Matt:** I have seen the movie.  
 **  
Richard:** he hasn’t seen Frozen ninty five times.  
  
 **Matt:** Hold on I have seen the movie!  
  
 **Richard:** while he’s singing that doing that I’ll improvise.  
  
 _(Matt starts frolicking on the stage singing badly into the Microphone)  
_  
 **Matt** : OHHH LET IT GOOOO- LET IT GOOOO RUN AWAY AND FACE SOMETHING I DIDN’T HEAR!!  
  
 **Richard** : guys I have heard that soundtrack, five thousand times  
  
 **Matt:** I love that song!  
  
 **Richard:** Because I have children, and my sons all sit in the backseat and go _(Puts on an adorable kids voice as he sings)_ Do you wanna build a snowman?  Come on let’s go and play! A b aba b aba b aba ba blah blah blah blah  blayy!  
  
 _(Cheering and clapping from us)  
_  
 **Richard** _(normal):_ and then the sad part is my little children respond at the end of the song when she gets rejected they go _(adorable kids voice again)_ Oh-kay byeee.. _(normal as we laugh)_ and it breaks my Van driving heart, speaking of van driving we now have to draw on T-shirts that will then be sold for charity- auctioned off for charity.


	5. Misha Collins Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys the last instalment our beloved Misha Collins.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and i hope it's helped some people out who didn't get to listen to all the panels. 
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed this with a Kudos or Comment.
> 
> See you all next year!

_*Misha stands before us all just watching us as we clap and cheer his entrance. Several people are yelling out things ‘I loves you’s and such.’ But one fan stands out amongst the rest.*_  
  
 **One Fan in the crowd** _(Yelling):_ How are you?

**Misha (smiles and rolls his eyes in mock exasperation):** Finally someone’s started the conversation!  
  
( _Laughing_ )

**Misha** : I thought this was gonna go nowhere. _(To the fan)_ I’m well thankyou how are you?  
  
 **Fan** _(yells out):_ Good!

**Misha** : Where are you coming from?  
  
 **Fan** : Adelaide!  
  
 **Misha** : Adelaide!  
  
 _(Woo’s and cheers in the crowd)_  
  
 **Misha** : Woah!  
  
 **Fan** : I was in Sydney yesterday!  
  
 **Misha** : wow. You have a problem.  
  
 _(Audience cheers)  
_  
 **Misha** : ah umm well welcome to Melbourne I think that you’re gonna like it here. Umm right? Right? Umm I went for a little run this morning- and it was like seven o’clock in the morning I went around a couple of blocks from my hotel and came around the corner and there were lines around the street, and it was people queuing up to get into clubs.   
  
_(We all laugh)_  
  
 **Misha** : At seven o’clock in the morning! People in Melbourne are fun! I think... they were also a little high. A couple of them were grinding their teeth and stuff like that yeah- umm I understand that Richard just sold a very valuable t-shirt.  
  
 **Audience** : Yes!  
  
 **Misha** : congratulations to whoever made that…incredible investment. Umm I ah- we… _(Misha is looking down at his phone, checking his twitter)_ I wonder if it’s come in yet. We just did a photo shoot in the Green room umm _(still looking through his phone)_ hold on I’m just checking to see if it’s here… No.   
  
_(Someone in the crowd mumbles something)_  
  
 **Misha:** What?   
  
_(Fan says something about Richard already tweeting the photo)  
_  
 **Misha** : He tweeted it already?! _(He looks dejected)_ That jerk.   
  
_(Laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : umm alright _(he sets the phone aside for now_ ) umm it’s basically pornography. So does anyone have any questions- any pressing questions- anything they want to talk about?   
  
_(Several fans raise their hands *hehe rhyming*)_  

**Misha** : You do? _(Misha makes his way over to the fan to share his microphone)_   
  
**Fan** _(who now has a microphone):_ Hey Misha umm  
  
 **Misha** _(is standing really close to the fan):_ Ohh sorry too close? _(Pretending to be the fan)_ Get away from me you creep!  
  
 **Fan** : Umm i was just wanting to let you know that my grandmother last year she was one of your biggest fans and… she got really sick she got cancer and umm I would go to hospital and bring photos of you- or Cas, and I’d bring them to here and they’d make her really happy. She umm…she ended up passing away but I just wanted to say thank you for you know helping her. Thankyou.  
  
 _*Just wanted to personally note that it must have been so hard for this girl to talk about this this and I wanted to say sorry for your loss and I’m glad that there was a way for Misha to help your Grandmother in some small way, it’s very touching to see how great this show and the cast have been for every fan young and old, thank you for sharing that story with us all.*_  
  
 _(Misha hugs the fan while we all clap for the girl.)_  
  
 **Misha:** an amazing story. Umm- wow how how, did she uh get into Supernatural in the first place? It’s not like a big grandmother scene as far as I know- I don’t know.

**Fan:** My best friend showed me and I called her because she was- you know in Hospital and bored and I was like ‘ah you should start watching Supernatural’ and I had them on my laptop so she’d watch them and yeah so she fell in love with you.  
  
 _(audience giggles here)_  
  
 **Fan** : Tell me I know.  
  
 **Misha** _(smiling):_ Umm.. stop. Ahaha   
_  
(Audience laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : It does help if you’re in a hospital bed and you have to kill a lot of time. I mean I’ve watched everything else- is there anything left (Back to the fan) wow though- thankyou that’s amazing.  
  
 _(There’s this long silence as Misha casually just looks out at the crowd)  
_  
 **Misha:** I’ve actually noticed there’s different strategies for raising your hand. Like some people are really eagre _(he raises his hand and makes excited gestures with it)_ some people wanna do it sexy _(Misha raises his hand and flops it around a bit)_ maybe that’ll work? _(Misha looks down at a fan and laughs to himself)_ Oh that’s- as soon as I said sexy she’s like _(puckers his lips and blinks slowly)_ okay, alright sexy.  
  
 **Sexy fan:** Which version of Cas did you prefer playing? Like Crazy!Cas or evil!Cas, Normal!Cas, Stoner!Cas?   
  
**Misha:** ah now that you actually mention it the the- I don’t like to call him Stoner!Cas,  but uhh, Orgy!Cas

  
_(everybody laugh)  
_  
 **Misha** : He did seem like he had a good time in life- umm they were all… you know what that’s an actually a great aspect of working on the show; that its not the same it always changes, umm the hardest one was actually Crazy!Cas. Ben sorta came in with a set of ideas- Ben Edlund who wrote the episode where I became crazy. Ben Edlund is himself crazy- I can say that because we’re friends and I’m crazy (Audience laughing) but uh- but we umm, he was directing and it was actually a kind of Schizophrenic experience finding that character because umm at first Ben was like ‘okay so you’re just like soaking- you’re full of joy and wonder glee and everything at the world’. We did a take where I tried to do that and he’s like; ‘okay you’re really sombre and ah everything is very contained’ so he gave me the opposite direction and that’s how we kinda found that character but it was very all over the map for awhile. I like to think that in general my acting is all over the map, incredibly inconsistent and unreliable.   
  
_(audience laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** _(to the fan who asked the question):_ what is your strategy? _(everybody has a giggle)_ She’s like _(looks wide eyed and fearful)  
  
(Misha walks up the aisle headed to a new question. He stops near the back of the row, picks another upraised hand)  
_  
 **Fan:** Last time, the last con that we had here my son Conner he was dressed as little mini Castiel-  
  
 **Misha:** Oh yes!   
  
**Fan:** He wanted to say hello- by me.  
  
 **Misha:** where is he?  
  
 **Fan:** he couldn’t be here.  
  
 **Misha:** What is he busy working? He couldn’t make it he’s busy, he’s got tons of stuff to do- he’s seven.  
  
 **Fan:** he’s eight now.  
 **  
Misha** _(nodding):_ he’s eight

**Fan:** he says he’ll see you next time.  
  
 **Misha:** Okay alright.   
  
**Fan:** but he wanted me to ask a question for him-  
  
 **Misha:** yep  
  
 **Fan:** so he wants to know is Castiel looking out for Sam and Dean?   
  
_(Audience collectively awws)_

**Misha;** umm- first of all I wanna commend your parenting and having a seven or eight year old basically watch a horror movie.  
  
 _(Laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : -that is Supernatural. Do you worry about his- his psychological health? _(Answers for her)_ Nope! Umm ah my Godson was ah, I how old I was is important- no he was- he lived with me for about six months- he was about five? And he was really into some sick shit, umm and his Mom was like; ‘it’s fine he can watch anything. It doesn’t matter we don’t censor ‘and I’m like ahh I’m not gonna tell you how to parent. So he and I sat down to watch Saw together.  
  
 _(Crowd laughing)_  
  
 **Misha:** Because it’s what he wanted to see and I- I couldn’t take it I had to leave and he was like _(shrugs)_ ‘where’s he going?’  Umm so kids today they are _(jumps back to start answering the question)_ I think so I think Cas is obviously looking over Sam and Dean I mean he just sacrificed his whole army just to save Dean which was really…. From a strategic standpoint…probably not that smart.  
  
 _(Collective giggling)_  
  
 **Misha:** So yeah I think he does watch out for those guys, I dunno why- but- he does.  
  
 _(Suddenly our attention is pulled back down to the panel floor as Richard Speight Jr. enters)  
_  
 **Richard:** Mr Collins?   
  
**Misha** _(makes his way down to Richard):_ HEY!

**Richard:** Just wanna let you know, that you have an email.  
  
 _(Crowd erupts into laughter.)_  
  
 **Misha:** okay. _(Laughs)_ we’re not that text savvy umm in the Supernatural cast we haven’t uh caught up on ah-  
  
 **Richard** _(interrupting):_ when we email each other we actually call each other to say we’ve emailed each other. But before we call- I usually text him to say I’m gonna be calling you about the email in case he didn’t get the letter I sent him about the text for the call about the email.  
  
 **Misha:** we do a lot of snail mail that’s how we roll.  
  
 **Richard** : we do have sail mail.  
  
 **Misha** _(to Richard):_ By the way thank you for that hilarious telegram that you sent the other day-  
  
 **Richard:** it’s the least I could do, unfortunately my carrier pigeon passed away right in my house so I had no choice to respond _(makes sweeping hand gesture_ ) thusly. But I’m glad you found it good.  
  
 **Misha:** he’s actually been up in the green room trying to communicate to me with smoke signals.   
  
**Richard:** they go up- they go up and don’t come down so   
  
**Misha:** if the fire alarm went off-  
  
 **Richard:** Somewhere another guy named Misha in Australia thinks I’m trying to talk to him _(puts on a horrible Australian accent)_ what’s this lad sayin? _(turns to Misha with his normal voice)_ as you were.   
  
**Misha** _(to us):_ Sorry I’m checking my email.   
  
_(as Misha checks his email, Richard turns to us)  
_  
 **Richard:** that was my first hand delivered email.  
  
 **Misha:** ahh hold on I’m on the wrong Wi-Fi network.

_(laughing)_  
  
 **Misha:** umm- so ah _(waves a hand)_ you guys talk amongst yourselves don’t- umm _(trails off as he reads his email)_ Ohh yeah. _(laughs)_ ooooh yeeeaah that’s funny. _(he looks up from the screen and turns to us)_ we just took this photo in the green room and what I love about it is that- when I described it, what we were gonna do umm Mark Sheppard was like _(try’s to do Mark’s voice) ‘_ you lot have fun I’m not gonna do that’.   
  
_(laughing)_  
  
 **Misha:** He did. He got involved. _(laughs to himself)_ do you guys wanna see it have you seen it?   
  
_(cheering and wooing)_  
  
 **Misha:** Sorry I don’t know how _*referring to getting it up on the screen*_

**Fan:** do you need help?  
  
 **Misha:** yes please.   
  
**Someone with a Microphone:** uh did you want a question Misha?  
  
 **Misha:** Nope. No no questions. No questions.  
  
 _(Misha, Richard and help fiddle around with his phone, the computer and the screen projector.)_  
  
 **Matt** _(pops his head in to say):_ tag me in that picture!  
  
 _(Everybody laughs)_

**Misha:** what what decade is that guy from? Golly gee!

_(Still trying to figure out how to display the picture)_

**Richard:** don’t mind us we’re just having a thing.   
  
_(more fiddling)  
_  
 **Misha:** is it Matt Cohen?  
  
 **Richard:** Matt Cohen 4 real yep _(Matt’s twitter name)_

**Misha:** Umm I love that everybody still has their arms up are they getting tired?   
  
**Audience:** YES!!  
  
 _(Finally they get the projector working, it’s showing Richard’s hands as he works)  
_  
 **Misha:** ohh movie! Yes! This is hand porn!  
  
 _(laughing)_  
  
 **Misha:** the resolution of the image we’re seeing what we’re looking at is fan-tastic.  
 _  
(they finally get the image up)  
  
*Here’s a link to it on twitter if you’re interested; __<https://twitter.com/mishacollins/status/472983739270963200> __*_   
  
**Misha:** Mitch- really went in for it.   _(Laughs)_ yeah that was Marks addition _*talking about the breadstick between Matt’s legs*_ yeah the guy who was like _(speaks in Mark’s voice again)_ ‘oh no this is stupid- HEY wouldn’t it be funny if we put this penis shaped object in- _(breaks off as he’s chuckling)_ ah anyway we’re very mature and very sophisticated. I mean we’re all Shakespearian trained actors so _(shrugs)_  
  
 **Misha** : So umm what would you like to talk about?  _(searches for a Fan’s hand in the crowd.)_ Yes you there.   
  
_*the fan doesn’t have a microphone so I can’t really here what they’re saying, but Misha pretty much repeats the question anyway*_  
  
 **Misha** : Do I share angelic qualities with my character?   
  
_(people calling out yes)_  
  
 **Misha** : umm obviously.   
  
_(laughing)  
_  
 **Misha** : umm we both like hamburgers. Umm ( _quietly and strained_ ) how does a person answer a question like that? _(Put’s on a nonchalant tone_ ) oh yeah sure, because I often think of myself as an Angel.   
  
_(laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : umm okay. Yes there is- I defiantly share qualities with the character that I portray on the screen. We have uh the same body, facial structure. It’s obvious? Yes. I’m a little bit umm more awkward- I would say than Castiel is. But otherwise there’s a lot of similarities between us. I also have a tendency not to respect peoples personal space  
  
( _laughing)  
_  
 **Misha** : if you know what I mean.   
  
_(a fan calls out)  
  
_ **Misha** : Pardon me?... Gishwhes.   
  
_(people woo in the crowd)  
  
(on fan in the front row mentions she did Gishwhes last year)  
_  
 **Misha** : you did?  
  
 **Fan** : yes.  
  
 **Misha** : really?  
  
 **Fan** : yes.  
  
 **Misha** : Really?  
  
 **Fan** : yes.  
  
 **Misha** : really?   
  
_(people laugh)_  
  
 **Misha** : what happened?  
  
 **Fan** : my sister started freaking out when I told her I was meeting you.   
  
**Misha** : oh really? What’s- why?   
  
_*Fan says something indiscernible*_  
  
 **Misha** : because she’d never heard of me. Well that’s great that’s exactly what I wanted to hear. (Raises his voice in order to sound more feminine) OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU’RE (lower his voice to normal) meeting a total stranger. He’s much older than you he’s almost forty years old this- I’m calling your parents this isn’t- this is not cool.   
  
_(Everybody laughs including Misha)  
_  
 **Misha** _(points out to a fan):_ yes- yes you!  
  
 _*again, fan does not have a microphone- bless you Misha and your tendency to repeat every question you’re asked*_  
  
 **Misha** : what’s the most important thing to me about Random Acts? Umm, well uh I don’t know for me I honestly feel like Random acts is not at all…it’s about this Fandom, and you know I started running it with fans and I started because I saw that you guys had so much creative energy and enthusiasm and there was just this great community already there for a little bit of charitable focus or something like that- but it’s all about you guys so my favourite thing about it is… watching you guys get excited about doing good deeds for others.

_*here’s the link to the Random Acts page with all the information and opportunities to donate  
<http://www.therandomact.org/> *  
  
_

_(We all break into cheering and clapping)_

**Misha** : And we’ve had a couple of really really gratifying projects that we’ve worked on and I just felt really happy and proud to be a part of it like the orphanage/school in Hati so- it was such an emotional thing for me to do- that went down in those years and the first time we went down and we’re like ‘Hey everybody you know give us money cos we wanna build this thing that I have no fuckin idea whether it’s gonna work. Really it was like a Hail Mary really we’d never done anything like that nobody on the team had every done anything like that- we had no idea that it was gonna actually work. So the next time we went down it was like umm there’s actually some walls going up here and people working that’s kinda cool then we went back and it was this incredible structure that was a school and that was an amazing experience to see it sort of go from what felt like a pipe dream fantasy to an actually materialized reality. Umm it was awesome to be a apart of- really cool.

_(Misha now looks around for the next question)  
_  
 **Misha** _(finds his target):_ yes you.   
  
**Fan** : If the apocalypse was to start what would be the first thing you would do?  
  
 **Misha:** Leave.

_(laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : Promptly. Do you have an apocalypse plan? – I actually had a friend who later turned out to be very crazy- umm actually now that I think about it the fact that my friend had these things in her trunk was a sign that she was crazy… but she had like the entire apocalypse provisions in the trunk of her car at all times including uh iodine- something… potassium iodine which is what you take for like radiation poisoning.  She’s like _(incredulous tone)_ you don’t have potassium iodine on you at all times? You should. Ah fresh water, batteries, you have this? She’s _*the fan*_ nodding as though yep yep

_(Laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : do you have these things?..she dose. I’m sorry I just called you crazy I don’t think you’re that crazy- you’re not that crazy there’s at least one other person like you out there.   
  
_(Audience giggles away)_  
  
 **Misha** _(new fan question):_ yes?  
  
 **Fan** : okay umm Castiel mentioned Lord of the Rings and I was wondering whether you’ve ever seen it?   
  
**Misha** : I did see the first Lord of the Rings-  
  
 _(audience makes disappointed sounds)  
_  
 **Misha** : what? Is that bad?   
  
**Audience** : yes’s and sorta’s

  
**Misha** : you guys like that kind of stuff?   
  
**Audience** : yes!  
  
 **Misha** : umm I read the book-  
  
 _(crowd cheers up at that, nodding in approval and clapping/cheering)  
_  
 **Misha** : I read the book… yes umm is there a follow up or was it just ‘did you like that movie?’  
  
 **Fan** : it’s my favourite movie ever.  
  
 **Misha** : oh really? It’s very good, it’s actually my favourite movie too.  
  
 _(laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : we have so much in common that’s so weird. _(more laughing)_ Love that. Umm yeah-  
  
 **New Fan:** I was wondering what was the hardest part about directing?  
  
 **Misha** : umm the hardest part about directing was- I dunno there were a lot of very difficult aspects of the directing job. Not knowing what I was doing was tricky  
  
 _(we giggle a bit)_  
  
 **Misha** : we had this ah this us tex scout which is when you take all of the department heads on the crew out on a big bus and like forty- there like forty people that go on the bus and they go from location to location where you’re gonna be shooting. SO we got out of the bus and they were ah-they all circle up and the first day Lee says: ‘okay, ah Misha why don’t you tell everyone what we’re doing here?’   
  
_(audience laughs)_  
  
 **Misha** : I’ve never been on a tex scout! I didn’t know it was my job yet to have any idea of what the hell we were doing so I just lied. I lied. I lied to the crew I was like _(speaks in a high squeaky voice)_ ‘ah, what we’re gonna be doing,’ then they said ‘where should we put the cranes for the lights?’  
  
 _(Crowd laughs at Misha’s horror struck expression)  
_  
 **Misha** : I hadn’t thought about that at all- lied again- so it was a lot of lying I did while I was directing umm it was also umm a lot of fear..  
  
 _(We all giggle a bit)  
_  
 **Misha:** because Jared and Jensen were so gleefully conniving like  I knew! Everyone on set kept coming up to me like; ‘hey man umm, just so you know uh, _(sighs morosely)_ there’s a there’s a big list.. they’re putting together a list  but don’t tell them that you got it from me but you might wanna ah hide the keys to your apartment.’ Or ‘uh hey man don’t say I said anything but don’t park your car anywhere near set’  
  
 _(Laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : things like that which you know- there’s already enough anxiety in a persons head when they’re directing for the first time right? People have enough shit to worry about also I’m thinking; ‘what the fuck are they doing to my car. What are they gonna do to my apartment?!’  
  
 **Misha** : I told the guy at the front desk at the hotel I stayed at in Vancouver that I don’t care who it is don’t let anybody- nobody gets into my apartment this week. He’s like okay. They did try to get into my apartment- but they failed  
  
 **fan in crowd:** did they succeed in the end though?  
  
 **Misha:** in what sense?  
  
 **Fan:** did they succeed in getting into your apartment.  
  
 **Misha:** no. they did not succeed- to my knowledge-  
  
 _(audience laughing)_  
  
 **Misha:** I’m still plagued by the feeling that one day I’m gonna  discover- oh my god that’s so weird is that a human head in the air conditioning?   
  
_(laughing)_  
  
 **Misha:** SO funny I’ve been noticing a smell. There was a- a lot of stuff happened. That was not good. Umm- and every and because it’s funny because I was on high alert all the time you know because I knew I was gonna get pranked- we have these ummm like a director chair you know the traditional director chair with the uh the folding chair with the canvas and all of the – that’s real we actually play into that stereotype and we have those canvas directors chairs- and I kept on- so you go back to the monitors the monitors are right here _(gestures in front of him)_ the chairs right here _(gestures just behind him)_   so you go and sit in the chair and the bottom falls out.  
  
 _(crowd laughs)_  
  
 **Misha** : because they’ve loosened the bottom. Repeatedly. I kept falling for it- because I’m like a looking at the thing and them plomp again!  And the third time that I did it I was like ‘ah come on Misha! Just check the chair before you sit down.’  But there were things like that- obviously I got pied in the face a couple of times. So that was nerve wrecking.  So it was a stressful _(starts laughing to himself)_ now that you’ve brought me back I think I have PTSD  
  
 _(Laughing)_  


**Misha** : the first pie comes to the face right?  And then I have to finish directing that scene and then we move to the next scene and right in the middle of you know transitioning between one set and the other and I got cleaned up sort of like my hair is still wet with whipped cream but new clothes step outside going to the next set then- pied again.   
  
_(Audience laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : You don’t have time for that while you’re directing! We’ve got things to think about! So umm yeah it was exciting and a scary time there was one day when we were shooting on location somewhere and we were about to do a blocking rehearsal now normally things if possible the first thing is the blocking rehearsal of the day which is when the actors come and they work it out with the director like- where are we gonna be positioned in the room and the director figures out where the cameras are gonna go- so usually we don’t come to set to block- the director figures it out without us, in subsequent scenes they use us but we’re getting ready- getting clothes on getting our lipstick on _(audience laughs)_ so normally we don’t come and so we’re getting ready to do the first part and… Jared shows up on set.  
  
 _(We all chuckle a bit at that)_  


**Misha** : and I was like _(whispering)_ why is he here?  _(Normal voice)_ what is about to happen to me I don’t know. So I was very nervous and it was hard. That was a hard- thanks for asking, thanks for bringing it up that traumatic experience. _(He points to a person with their raised hand)  
_  
 **Misha** : you  
  
 **fan** : me?  
  
 **Misha** : yes you.  
  
 **Fan** : So about the directing thing- what advice would you give to someone who wants to aspire to be a director?  


**Misha** : That’s a double aspiration I want to spire to want to direct.  I’m not even quite at the aspiration phrase, one day I hope to, hope to direct. Umm it takes a lot of preparation it’s very very much in the preparation but it’s weirdly something you have to be in the moment of. You need to be able to kind of visualise a plan as well. Because I defiantly experienced on my first day of shooting umm its weird for somebody who’s done as little directing as myself to be giving advice- I’m aware of that, anyway umm the very first day I was directing I had a very very meticulously mapped out plan of what I wanted to do umm and then things just don’t go according to plan and I wasn’t adjusting fast enough and didn’t realise that I needed to adapt and take other people’s ideas so it’s ah, it’s a weird balancing act of knowing what you want and then just being willing to throw that out and figure it out on the fly.  
  
 **New Fan** : umm hi  
  
 **Misha:** hi  
  
 **Fan** : I was wondering if you’d gotten revenge on Jared and Jensen.  


**Misha** : I have not got them back for anything yet unless you consider what Master Chau did cosmic revenge- have you seen that amazing Master Chau moose hunter image?  
  
 _*Here’s a link to the image if you’re interested! From the original source which is always important!![https://twitter.com/brucelovesyou/status/472696725136625665 *](https://twitter.com/brucelovesyou/status/472696725136625665%20*)_

**Audience** : Yes.  
  
 **Misha** : Done by an Australian Oliva Desianti it’s really- let me show it to you huh?  
  
 _(Audience clapping and cheering)_

**Misha** _(as he’s searching for the photo):_ have you really not seen it? Do you know what I’m talking about?  
  
 **Audience** _(at least the majority):_ Yes!  
  
 **Misha** : OH! Oh fantastic! So umm, we were umm in the green room in Rome- who who doesn’t know this story?  
 _  
(a few people raise their hands)_

**Misha** : alright two people. So we were in the green room in Rome and sometimes when Jared gets restless he gets a little feisty and umm he likes to wrestle. Nothing wrong with that- except that its terrifying.   
  
_(Audience laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : I’ve wrestled with Jared. It was a bad investment. Because I really couldn’t move my arm properly for about six months- umm I think I held my own pretty well I was surprised by how well I went but yeah I almost did break my arm.. so umm Jared comes into the green room and everybody’s sitting around and Jared’s like ‘who wants to wrestle?’. And everyone’s sitting around like errrr _(he pulls a face)  
  
(audience laughs)  
_  
 **Misha** : And Osric Chau says _(looks sort of meek)_ I will.  And everyone’s like ahh what are you doing? Three minutes later Jared had a dislocated shoulder.  
  
 _(Audience woos and cheers)_  


**Misha:** Guys you realise how mean that sounds! When you applaud like that! Umm but Osric as it turns out is a bad ass mother fucker he- is Osric ever instantly challenges you to a wrestling contest don’t take him up on it.   
**  
Show runner:** this one here’s gonna be the last question.

**Audience** : awwwww  
  
 **Misha** : what? WHAT?  
  
 **Show runner** : next ones the last question.  
  
 **Misha** : you know what, that’s ridiculous  
  
 **Show runner:** I’m sorry.  
  
 **Misha:** I think I shouldn’t have spent so much time texting and tweeting.   
  
**Show runner:** possibly.  
  
 **Misha** : possibly. _(looking up on the screen with the Master Chau pic.)_ did you see that it says Master Chau moose hunter.   
  
_(Audience cheers and claps)  
_  
 **Misha** : and the moose has a- a sling on it’s shoulder it’s ah- he really did dislocate his shoulder it was a painful experience.  
  
 _(Misha spots a new person with their hand raised.)_  
  
 **Misha** : yes sir, how are you?  
  
 **Fan** : Hey again  
  
 **Misha** : yes- this guy does a spot on Castiel impression.  
  
 _(clapping and cheering by us)  
  
_ **Misha** : he actually kinda looks like Castiel as well.   
  
**Fan** _(while doing a Castiel voice):_ Misha, what do you feel about Castiel and Dean’s relationship?   
  
_(audience erupts into clapping and cheering)_  
  
 **Misha** : I feel good about it although I have a feeling that it’s going to be very strained this coming season now that- what with Dean being a Demon and all Spoiler alert.  
  
 _(Audience laughs)_  
  
 **Misha** : ah yeah I dunno where things are going with any of those guys- like is the next season gonna be all about Sam and Cas hunting dean  
  
 **Audience** : oooooooooooohhhh  
  
 **Misha** : possibly.   
  
_(a fan in the crowd says something indiscernible)  
_  
 **Misha** : what? The what?... the Moose chasing? Oh yes umm. _(back to the Cas voice fan)_ what do you think about it? Cas Dude?  
  
 **Cas Dude:** I don’t have a mic anymore.  
  
 **Misha** : what?  
  
 **Cas Dude** ( _louder_ ): I don’t have a mic anymore.  
  
 **Misha** : we can still talk without a microphone.  
  
 **Cas Dude:** wait what is it what am I thinking about?  
  
 **Misha** : I don’t know!  
  
 _(audience laughs)  
_  
 **Misha** : it’s impossible for me to say what you’re thinking about. I’m not psychic.  
  
 **Cas Dude:** what was the question?  
  
 **Misha** : YOU ASKED THE QUESTION! Jesus man, I’m just turning it- I’m just asking you what do you think about the relationship.   
  
_(Cas Dude is talking about it to the person next to him, trying to figure out what he’s going to say)  
_  
 **Misha** _(in the silence):_ you’ve never seen the show?  
  
 **Cas Dude** _(calling out):_ Na man I’ve seen every episode in the last two months!!  
  
 **Misha** : what’s that?  


**Cas Dude:** I’ve seen every episode in the last two months.  
  
 **Misha** : really? Ah so it’s actually all really fresh. Or all blurred together.   
  
_(Crowd laughing)_  
  
 **Misha** : That’s a lot of Supernatural to see in two months. That’s a lot. Wow sixty days that like uh three episodes a day.  
  
 _*oh sweet poor naïve Misha*_  
  
 _(Audience starts calling out to him, explaining that that isn’t so bad)  
_  
 **Misha** : that’s more than three?  
  
 **Audience** : yes.  
  
 _(someone nearer to the front speaks to Misha)_  
  
 **Misha** : it takes six and a half days to watch it all? Do you know that from personal experience?   
  
_(we all laugh)_  
  
 **Misha** : oh my god that’s horrible. _(more laughing)_ does anybody else have one final final final question?   
  
**Fan** _(with a microphone):_ Ah hi Misha  
  
 **Misha** : hello   
  
**Fan** : one of my favourite episodes was the Looney Toon one.  
  
 **Misha** : the what?  
  
 **Fan** : the Looney Toon one   
  
**Misha** : oh yeah  
  
 **Fan** : and I was wondering whether you got any answers out of the cat?   
  
_(we all start laughing and clapping)  
_  
 **Misha** : umm it didn’t make it actually didn’t make the final cut but we shot  a whole scene where Cas is torturing the cat to get him to talk; pulling out his fur- declawing him…I know it’s pretty sick stuff. Uh but the uh actor we had playing the cat was phenomenal. He was really really compelling. The cat interestingly enough- I’m not sure if you know this, but the cat was played by Robert Singer our executive producer- his- the cat actually talks in that episode and it has the voice of Robert Singer umm really he did a great job didn’t he?  
  
 **Audience** : yeah  
  
 **Misha** : Umm I always tell him he’s a pussy  
  
 _(Audience laughs)_  
  
 **Misha** : and I think that’s true.. so I’m supposed to do this uh t-shirt business…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that- leave a Kudos or Comment and let me know!
> 
> *Shameless self promotion* Also check out my Fanfiction Lipstick if you've got the time ;)


End file.
